Spiraling out of Control
by SnapeLestrangeGirl
Summary: I am fully aware that i adjusted the ages of several characters to suit my purposes, so please don't tell me that my ages are wrong, because I already know it! This is a story about Bellatrix Lestrange and what could push her to become the character in J
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I sighed in boredom as Professor McGonagall droned on about some ridiculous aspect of transfiguration. As far as I could tell I was never going to need to know anything about transfiguration. Once out of Hogwarts I would be married to a proper pureblood wizard and live the proper pureblood life. School was really a waste for girls in my situation. I watched as McGonagall transformed the desk into a giraffe, and sneered mentally at my ridiculous Gryffindor classmates.

"Ms. Black, since you seem to be paying so little attention, I can only assume you have already mastered today's lesson. Please, give us a demonstration," McGonagall said, her eyes meeting mine coolly.

"No thank you, I would rather not," I replied in a voice just as cool as her eyes.

"Then kindly pay attention!" She snapped. "Five points from Slytherin. Ah, Mr. Potter, give it a try."

Class seemed to drag on for endless hours. I feigned attention, watching as the old bat moved around the room and managed a few mediocre transfigurations when she stopped by me. I really had very little talent in any of the subjects. I had gotten owls in Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Arithmancy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but only due to extensive studying with some of my house mates and some very fancy, careful cheating. The end of class bell rang, and I jumped up, rushing out of the room before McGonagall could call me to her desk again.

Lately, teachers seemed to be noticing that I was becoming less and less a normal girl. At one point I had simply been sly, cunning, and ambitious like the other students in my house. Oh, I had never been one of those decent, up right citizens but now… Now, I was feeling a much darker need for power. I felt an unnatural desperation to inflict upon others the pain that was being inflicted upon me. I moved hurriedly down the corridors toward the Slytherin common room.

Rodolphus Lestrange was waiting for me just outside; leaning against the wall in what he thought was an appealing manner. He stood up quickly when he saw me approaching and smiled in a suggestive manner. Rodolphus was attractive enough, and I had snogged him on more than one occasion, but I had already set my sights on someone else.

"Bellatrix, my dear, you must have run all the way from transfiguration," he said, as he ignored my glare and took my books smoothly. "I had no idea you would be in such a hurry to see me."

I glared at him angrily, and jerked my books out of his grip as I stormed over toward the dormitories.

"Don't worry, I wasn't hurrying to see you. Don't even try to follow me, or I'll hex you into oblivion," I snapped, stomping to my dormitory. I dumped my books on the bed with its emerald green hangings.

Severus had been sitting in the common room, reading through some old potion tome. For the past five years I had been trying to get him to notice me. As a first year, I had found him undeniably attractive, unfortunately, he fancied someone else. My sister. Narcissa. I didn't understand what he found so appealing about her, except for her talent in potions. But that was hardly anything to base a relationship on.

"Bella, are you coming to dinner?" Annette Parkinson asked from the doorway.

"Of course," I snapped waspishly, storming past her and out to the common room.

I glanced toward the fireplace and saw that Severus was staring at Narcissa longingly while she was giggling and flirting relentlessly with that Malfoy prat. I sighed quietly and looked back toward the entrance. Avery and McNair were standing there, obviously waiting for Rodolphus or Rabastan.

Lately, many of the boys in the house had started some sort of club. I had always been the best of friends with the boys in our house until they had started their stupid little club, the "Death Eaters," and had insisted that girls weren't good enough to be in it.

"C'mon, Narcissa," I called in a strained voice. Everytime I saw Severus watching her, I felt something inside of me blacken just a little more.

"Bye, Lucius," she breathed, leaning forward boldly. Her lips met with his and my gaze swooped over to Severus, who seemed shocked and hurt.

Narcissa was a year behind us, but Annette and I always made an effort to include her and to protect her from my idiot cousin and his friends. I glanced over at the Gryffindor table as we walked in, and saw that Sirius was sitting there, glancing anxiously at the Slytherin table. Apparently some prank was planned.

"Let's sit here," I said suddenly, grabbing Annette and Narcissa and pulling them over to the Ravenclaw table. Antoine Patil moved over to make room for us, and many of the boys at the table turned to watch Narcissa and I.

We weren't stupid, we knew that we were some of the prettiest girls to pass through Hogwarts. It was also common knowledge that our family had a history of producing Metamorphmagi and, although none of our generation had inherited it, many men found it intriguing and mysterious.

I hadn't been paying attention, and as a result I didn't manage to catch any of the boys before they sat at the table. I shrugged and returned to my meal. We were nearly finished when shouts and screams erupted from the Slytherin table. I spun in my seat to see that Severus, Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Avery, McNair, and Nott were all jumping up. Each of them had a word emblazoned on their back. I noticed that they had left three seats empty for Narcissa, Annette, and I, so the message was not exactly what Sirius and his friends had probably intended. It read "We Damn Sexy Beasts That Are The ." I assumed that it was supposed to read "We love the damn sexy beasts that are the marauders," but I couldn't be sure. I looked over Sirius with loathing evident on my face. He had always assumed that just because I was in Slytherin meant that I deserved to be the victim of his stupid pranks. I had never really done anything to him, but he felt a need to be an ass to me.

"Bella, you were supposed to be sitting over there!" He shouted, pointing to the seat that would have branded me with 'marauders.'

"Sod off, Sirius!" I shouted, before standing up and marching out of the hallway.

I had only gone a few corridors when I came across Rodolphus. He seemed to make a habit of waiting around for me. I brushed him off and stormed into the common room. Severus was sitting alone by the fire. I walked over and sat across from him.

"Hey, Severus," I said quietly. He looked up and sneered.

"What do you want, Bella? More help with potions?" he asked.

"No," I said quietly. I stood and sauntered to stand directly before him. "We both know what I want," I told him, sliding one of my hands into his thick, silky hair.

"Hmm, interesting, I seem to remember that you're with Lestrange at the moment," he sneered, looking up at me arrogantly.

My fingers tightened slightly on his hair and I shrugged.

"Apparently your memory is faulty," I returned with a sneer to rival his own. "Sharing a good snog doesn't necessarily mean that you're dating someone."

"Perhaps you should discuss that with Rodolphus," Severus suggested.

"Perhaps I don't care to," I replied, sliding my other hand into Severus' hair. "Perhaps what I want to do is this," I added, as I lowered myself onto his lap.

"You should be careful Bella, you wouldn't Rodolphus to walk in on you in a position like this," he said.

"You should shut up about Rodolphus," I snarled, before capturing his lips with my own.

It was common knowledge throughout Slytherin house that I wasn't exactly what many would call modest or chaste. I had snogged my fair share of the members of our house and others, but none of them had been anything like this. I could feel things that I had never imagined. Severus' hands slid up to grip my hips tightly, and I sighed into his lips, melting against him. He let his hands roam my body, and I groaned softly, my hands rushing over his neck and shoulders before settling on the buttons of his shirt. Severus shifted slightly so that I was sitting on the couch, facing him, and in mere moments, his weight was pressing down on me. I was ecstatic. This was something I had only dreamed of since first year.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm found yourself a little something for dessert, Severus?" came a voice from the doorway. Severus lifted his head and grinned in that direction. I couldn't see who it was.

"Believe I have, although it isn't entirely mine, Lucius," he replied, before returning his attention to my lips.

We continued in that manner for several more minutes, until someone slammed the entrance shut loudly, causing Severus to look up lazily.

"Severus, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Rodolphus demanded, obviously hurt.

"I think that the proper term is snogging," Severus replied sarcastically.

"But with Bella?" Rodolphus pressed.

"What do you care, Lestrange?" I asked suddenly, sitting up and slithering away from Severus. "I'm not with you, I've never been with you, and I doubt I ever will be with you."

He shrugged and walked away only moments before Narcissa walked into the room, her long pale blonde hair swinging behind her. Severus' attention was immediately riveted. I stared at him in anger and hurt. How could he snog me senseless one minute and then go back to staring at Narcissa like that the next?

"She's never going to love you, Severus," I said in a frigid tone. His gaze snapped to mine. "And I'm never going to stop."

I turned and walked to my dormitory, fighting the dangerous desire to hex everyone around me. My gaze fell on Lucius, and I changed direction, stopping in front of him. He lifted his gaze to my eyes, and smiled winningly.

"Bella, my darling, I see you've finished with the Half Blood Prince," he smirked, running a finger over the pale skin on the back of my hand.

"Yes, I'm finished with Severus for the moment," I replied, tossing my head so that my hair flew in a silky arc behind me.

"What can I do for you then, my dear?" he asked, his eyes sliding down to linger on my breasts for a moment before returning to my eyes.

"Find out why Severus feels nothing for me," I said in a very quiet voice. His eyes narrowed and he searched my face.

"I see," he whispered. "What of Lestrange?" he asked.

I waved dismissively. "I have never felt anything for him. I have never encouraged him," I said in a regal tone.

"Bella, listen to me," Lucius said quietly. "You may not like what I will have to tell you."

"I don't care." I responded, before stalking away.

Lucius was watching me from his seat across the table. Severus was sitting beside Narcissa, speaking quietly with her, and entertaining her with a series of stupid charms. I ground my teeth together and looked to the opposite end of the table. I succeeded in looking away for several minutes, before a muffled giggle caused my head to snap back around. Narcissa and Severus were now engaged in a rather innocent snogging session, and my scowl depended. Slamming my fork beside my plate, I stood and swept out of the Great Hall. My hand closed tightly around my wand, and I came very close to hexing a fourth year Hufflepuff who stood at the bottom of the stairs reading a letter. I bit my lip and clenched my fists, seizing a china vase from a pedestal beside me. Before I could stop myself I had flung it against the wall, causing it to shatter into millions of pieces. I turned and ran away to the Defense classroom where I began to dig through the spell books. I already knew how to cast every single one of these dark spells perfectly. Mum and Dad were Blacks after all. I had been capable of dark magic since I had turned eight.

"Bella, you're a bit early today," said Severus as he set his belongings down at a desk two rows ahead of me.

"Hmm," I responded noncommittally, looking for some spell that I could learn. I needed something to distract myself with.

"Ah, an open seat beside the beautiful Miss Black, do you mind?" Lucius asked politely, sitting beside me and placing his books on the table. I flashed him a false smile.

"Of course not, Lucius, my love," I replied through clenched teeth.

"We have things to discuss, Bella," he told me in a conversational tone. "It would, of course, be much easier to have a discussion during old Slughorn's class," Lucius muttered. "But I feel that we ought to discuss this as soon as possible."

I nodded, and pushed my long hair behind my shoulders. I watched as Potter and Longbottom walked in, chatting companionably. I briefly wondered where my ridiculous cousin Sirius was, and was rewarded to see him come sprinting through the door looking for the entire world like a young boy on Christmas day.

"Bella," Lucius said quickly, tapping my shoulder. "I have what you wanted."


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at Lucius appraisingly, and rested my head in my hand. I lifted my eyebrows expectantly. He sighed heavily and leaned close to me, whispering in my ear.

"Severus doesn't..._like_ you because he feels that you're simply trying to rebel against what society expects from you. He doesn't think you really believe in what a Slytherin should value. He thinks that you don't really care about the purification of the Wizarding World. He doesn't think that this attitude you've been putting on lately is anything at all what you're really like. In short, Bella, Severus doesn't think you deserve to be a Slytherin," Lucius hissed in my ear.

My eyes jerked to his face, and I could see that he was pained by saying all of this to me. I stared at Lucius in shock, as my mind tried to comprehend what I had just been told. I didn't have what it took to be a Slytherin?

"You aren't...I suppose, _dark_, enough for a guy like Severus. A man who is a member of the Death Eaters, Bella. Besides, he doesn't even think that you're even mildly attractive. I believe that he said you reminded him of a horse, and that no man would ever be attracted to a horsey-whore. He thinks that you seriously lack any ability to have a worthwhile discussion, and that you simply don't have what it takes to be what he or any other male Slytherin might need." Lucius said quietly, his eyes boring into mine.

It felt as if a hot hand had gripped my heart, and red was beginning to creep in on the edges of my vision. My breath was starting to come somewhat more quickly and shallowly. I, was not sufficiently Slytherin for that pathetic half-blood chemistry nerd? My eyes narrowed and I turned my fiery gaze on Severus, staring intently at the back of his head. Lucius set his hand comfortingly on mine. Angrily, I shoved it away, reaching up to push my long, thick hair behind my shoulders.

"How can I change what he thinks of me?" I whispered in a low growl to Lucius.

"Hmm," he seemed to think for a moment, staring toward the front of the room. "Well, why don't you let me work on that for a day or two? I have a couple of ideas..."

"What about this Death Eaters thing?" I asked harshly, grabbing his wrist tightly. "What about that?"

"You know, darling, that might just be a plausible idea. Although...we aren't supposed to let any girls in. You know that," Lucius commented, an odd gleam lighting his eyes. "But maybe...why don't you just let me see what I can do about that for you."

The rest of the class passed in a blur of anger and hurt and a desperate need for revenge. I stood at the end of class, shoving books into my bag, and muttering various muggle curses under my breath. It felt as though something had been ripped from me, something vital. I was having trouble restraining myself and not lashing out at someone or anyone. I felt a desperate need to relieve some of the anger, pain, and fear that was boiling through my veins.

"Bellatrix, what are you doing in here still?" A snide voice asked from behind my right shoulder. My gaze snapped over to rest on Sirius and James standing a few feet away from me.

"We would have expected you to run out of here right at the bell, just like your other little Slytherin buddies," James sneered, twirling his wand idly.

"I'm a little upset just now, and don't have the patience to play games with you, Black," I snarled at my cousin, who was obviously unaware of the strain already on my self-restraint. "Why don't you just get the hell away from me?"

"Oh, Bellatrix is upset," Sirius hissed.

"Don't presume to know anything about me, Black," I snapped, my fingers coming to rest on my wand, which was still lying on the table. "You couldn't possibly understand how I feel."

"I probably could, actually, it wouldn't really be that difficult," Sirius replied casually. "You don't have a very wide or deep range of emotions, _Bella_." He glanced at James with a cocky smile and turned his arrogant smirk back to me. Suddenly, I felt a blind rage to make him feel exactly how I felt. I wanted Sirius to hurt, I wanted Sirius to feel as though something inside of him had died and changed forever who he would be. I wanted nothing more than for Sirius to suffer.

"Oh you think you know how I feel?" I shouted. "I'll show you what I'm feeling," I hissed, walking up to stand inches away from him. "Crucio."

The word was little more than a hiss of air, but Sirius immediately fell to the floor writhing and gasping. Some small part of my pain and anger seemed to melt away, and a slight, twisted smile touched my lips. Just as James was sprinting for the door, I realized what I was doing. It was like a block ice had crashed into my stomach. My face fell, and I gasped in horror, releasing the spell instantly. Sirius lay on the floor, gasping and moaning. I stumbled back a few steps, crashing into the desk behind me. I could hear my heart pounding desperately. My breath was coming in pants, and I could barely stand.

"Sweet Merlin," I whispered, pressing a hand that was now trembling hand to my lips.

James was on the floor next to Sirius, trying to find out if he was ok, and trying to determine whether or not Sirius could get back to the Gryffindor Tower without any more assistance.

Suddenly, reality set in. If I were caught in here with Sirius and James, I would be expelled for using an Unforgivable Curse. With a low cry, I grabbed my bag and ran from the room, tears springing to my eyes. What was wrong with me? Why was I suddenly feeling these inexplicable urges and needs to inflict harm and pain on others? What would make it better?

I stopped dead in the middle of a hallway. What would make it better? Severus. If I had Severus, everything would be better. I wouldn't need to make others feel what I felt, because he would already know what I was feeling! He would feel it too. I had to do whatever was necessary to make Severus realize that I _was_ what he wanted and needed. If that meant cursing more students in front of him, and joining his little Death Eater group, then that was what I would do. I smiled slowly, shaking my hair back behind my shoulders.

"Bella, where have you been, my dear?" Rodolphus Lestrange asked as he walked up to me.

"Avoiding you," I replied loftily. "I have to be going."

"No, you don't," he said coolly, wrapping his large hands around my biceps. "You have to spend a few minutes with me."

I lifted one eyebrow and tossed my head.

"Whatever do you need me to spend a few minutes with you on?" I asked, meeting his gaze steadily.

"This," he replied, before capturing my lips with his.

"Oh please, Rodolphus, I'm not interested in you like that," I snapped, trying to jerk away from him.

"But someday, you will be."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, this chapter is a little boring...but it is kind of necessary for the whole premise of the story. So sorry, but hopefully the next one will be better. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Four

The usual sounds of the Great Hall were peculiar in their lack of volume that evening. I sat at the table with Narcissa, listening as she chattered with Annette about Lucius and how wonderful he was. It was starting to grate on my nerves a bit. Typically, Narcissa's silly blathering didn't bother me in the least. But lately...it was all I could do to keep myself from shouting at her to be quiet.

"Bellatrix, are you all right?" Annette asked quietly, as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I turned to her with a false smile and nodded.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"You seem a bit...out of sorts lately," she replied, as she turned back to her lunch. "And Rodolphus is walking over here."

I groaned and turned just in time to see Rodolphus sit beside me, smiling broadly. I glared at him, and continued to push my food around on the plate. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Why couldn't he take a hint?

"So, Bella," he began, draping his arm over my shoulders.

"Stop calling me that!" I shrieked, pushed over the edge. "I'm _not_ your friend, and I'm not romantically interested in you! What makes you think that I want to hear you call me that? What makes you think that I want to hear you speak to me at all? Why can't you just see that all I want is for you to _leave me alone_?" I demanded as I leapt to my feet, grabbing my bag.

After about two steps, a hand wrapped tightly around my wrist. I was jerked to a stop, and I spun around to see Rodolphus glaring down at me in pure rage.

"You can't just make a fool of me like that, and then walk away, Bellatrix," he snarled, his fingers tightening painfully on my wrist.

Rodolphus was not stupid. He knew very well that I was right handed, and he had grabbed that wrist. There was no way that I could get to my wand, I was completely at his mercy. I stared up at him defiantly, pride and anger clearly visible in my eyes.

"The sooner that you realize you belong to me, the sooner you'll stop making a fool of yourself," Rodolphus hissed, squeezing my wrist even more tightly. It took everything I had not to wince at the pain.

"I don't belong to you, and I never will," I sneered.

Unable to restrain myself, my hand came up and connected solidly with his face. I felt the shock reverberate through my arm, but the loud crack that resounded through the now silent Great Hall was highly satisfactory. I had never understood the allure of muggle fighting until that moment. Shocked by my behavior, Rodolphus dropped my wrist, and I ran out before he could grab me again.

If only he would stop being so obtuse! I stomped down to the Slytherin Dungeons muttering and gesticulating wildly. I knew that I looked like a mad woman and that I had frightened several of the younger students who had passed me, but I didn't care. I flopped heavily into one of the large emerald green couches, and pressed my fingers to my eyes.

"Ah, poor Bella, what a horrifying scene," an all too familiar voice commented from a few feet away.

My eyes opened, and I saw that Lucius was standing just behind the couch opposite me. I stared at him without responding, waiting expectantly for him to say something more substantial.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I finally snapped in an unusually waspish tone.

"Bella, darling, that is no way to talk toa person who is doing you a favor. I want to discuss how you can join the Death Eaters," he said calmly, walking over to sit beside me.

My eyes met his warily and I nodded, indicating that he could continue and I would be listening.

"We have to take you to see our...I guess you would call him our leader. He will speak with you and determine whether or not you can become a member of the Death Eaters." Lucius smiled devilishly, patting my hand. "I believe that it would be best if you came with me and some of the others this Saturday. You will of course, need to pay attention to what we tell you before we leave the grounds," Lucius concluded. "Be ready to leave at Nine on Saturday."

With that, Lucius stood and walked away, leaving me to ponder my own thoughts. The Death Eaters. What a stupid name. I sighed heavily and glanced at the end table. A few letters were sitting on the end table, and I picked up one of the envelopes. It was addressed to Narcissa and myself. Curiosity got the better of me, and I opened it, pulling out the thin papers on which a letter was written.

My lips curled into a sneer as I read. It was from Andromeda. I continued to scan the letter, feeling supreme anger that she would even venture to write to Narcissa and I. We had made it perfectly clear when she married that filthy muggle, Ted, and completely disgraced our family that we didn't want to communicate with her anymore. My eyes narrowed as I reached the end of the letter. I flung the letter in the fireplace, not wanting to read about her half-blood daughter. I watched as the flames devoured the thin, dry paper. I felt some strange satisfaction. It was almost as if I were burning my connections to her and the Muggle World.

"Ah, there you are," Annette said from the doorway, relief on her face. "I saw you storm out of the hall, and I kind of expected Rodolphus to have followed you. I'm glad to see that he didn't. What have you been doing in here?"

"Spoke with Lucius, read a letter from the pathetic blood traitor," I replied nonchalantly, shrugging one shoulder delicately and grabbing my bag from where I had dropped it on the floor. "I'm going up to the room. I have to review for that exam in transfiguration. Want to come quiz me?" I said.

Annette sneered in distaste and shook her head. I didn't really have a transfiguration exam, but I didn't want to spend time with Annette right then. I wanted to start looking for something that would be appropriate to prove thatI belonged in the Death Eaters on Saturday. I also wanted to think about what I would have to do or say.

I dropped my bag on my bed, and walked over to my window. There was snow falling. I used to love snow. That day, it made me angry. Snow was cold and wet and the last thing that I wanted to see that day. I sighed heavily and rested my forehead on the glass.

"I need to go entertain myself," I muttered to myself. "Sirius," I whispered, grinning maliciously.

At that, I grabbed my wand and moved quickly from the Dungeons to find Sirius somewhere in the castle. There were any number of things that I could do to him and it was just as likely that he would try to retaliatewhich meant thatI wouldn't get in trouble. It was a perfect way to entertain myself.

"Oy, Bellatrix!" A female voice called as I walked down a corridor.

I turned to see Narcissa running up to me. "What?" I asked bluntly.

"This letter just came for you," she said, handing me a thick cream envelope. The ink was green and the script identified it immediately as a letter from my parents. I sighed and opened it, my eyes moving quickly over the page.

"What?" I whispered incredulously, staring at the page in front of me.

"What does it say?" Narcissa asked, obviously worried about my tone.

"Mom and dad have made arrangements with the Lestranges," I said quietly, still staring blankly at the page. "They want me to marry Rodolphus."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, it's another kinda boring chapter...thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 5

I ran into the common room, breathless, harried, and wild-eyed. I saw that Rodolphus was standing with a group of his friends smirking and looking rather pleased with himself. Lucius was listening to him, and mild amusement was plain on his face, while Severus sat on one of the couches, looking incredibly confused.

"Ah, if it isn't my future wife," Rodolphus commented, grinning at me.

"Shut up, Lestrange," I snarled. "If there's anyway that I can get out of this, I will." My gaze turned to Lucius, and I know that I looked desperate and frantic. "I have to talk to you right now, Lucius."

He looked at me for a moment before nodding and walking out of the common room with me. I turned to him immediately upon our exit. I grabbed the front of his shirt, angry and trapped. I couldn't see anyway to get out of this. My parents had every right to choose which pureblood family I would marry into. I couldn't see how I was going to get out of this, and the fact that it was Rodolphus was pushing me dangerously close to another episode like what had happened with Sirius.

"Lucius, you have to help me get out of this," I whispered. "I _cannot_ marry Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Well, Bella, I think that if you just wait until this Saturday, everything will be taken care of," Lucius replied calmly, patting my cheek. "I believe that our master will make everything right for you."

I stared at him incredulously for a moment. Clearly, Lucius did not understand the severity of the situation. I took a deep breath, and tried to control my rising temper.

"You don't seem to understand. It won't _matter_ if Severus likes me if I have to marry Lestrange!" I told him in a harsh tone. "Why are you being deliberately thick? I need you to help me with this before I can go to this thing on Saturday."

Lucius smiled at me indulgently. "I understand completely, Bella. You are just going to have to be patient. You are just going to have to understand, darling, that until after Saturday I can't do anything about it. Besides, if things don't work out on Saturday...well then there isn't any _real_ reason for you not to marry Rodolphus, is there?"

My heart fell into the bottom of my stomach. He was right...if I couldn't get Severus, I might as well just marry Rodolphus.

"Why are you two hiding out here?"

I looked over to see Severus walking out of the common room toward where we stood. I smiled warmly and turned my attention to him. He glanced at me briefly before turning expectantly back to Lucius. The smile slid off of my face, and I felt a small bubble of anger that I immediately squashed. It was Severus. Nothing he ever did could make me angry.

"Oh, just discussing some things, Severus," Lucius replied, clapping the other on the back and glancing at me. "I actually have to be going, but I will speak with you later."

Lucius walked away, and Severus looked over at me with an expression that I couldn't quite read. I smiled again, walking over to take his hand. He looked at me quizzically. I leaned up on my toes to kiss him softly, trying to determine if he had even the slightest of feelings for me. I knew Lucius had said that he didn't...but maybe he hadn't told Lucius.

"Bellatrix, you are the most complex creature that I've ever encountered," he commented drily. It was my turn for puzzlement.

"What do you mean, Severus?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Hiding out here to snog Lucius and then turning to me the next second? Didn't get enough with the first?" He sneered distastefully.

My jaw dropped, and I dropped his hand as my eyes narrowed.

"I was _not_ snogging Lucius out here. We were just talking," I retorted hotly. "You should know what that's like, since talking is all you'll ever get to do with Narcissa."

It was a sharp and somewhat childish blow, but I was feeling a little hurt and more than a little angry. Why did everyone think I was some sort of whore? I had snogged a fair number of people, yes, but I wasn't nearly as promiscuous as people seemed to think I was.

"Oh, poor wittle, Bewatwix, she see somefing she can't have?" Severus taunted.

My eyes tightened, and I pulled my wand out smoothly and aimed it at his throat. He seemed mildly surprised and he stood very still. I smiled softly.

"I could do it easily, Severus," I hissed, lifting my chin haughtily.

"No you couldn't," he replied. "You don't have it in you."

Rage exploded in me. My smile twisted slightly and became almost deranged. Severus' face froze and he seemed to realize that something was horribly amiss. I shook my head slightly.

"I didn't want to have it come to this, Severus," I said.

"Come to what, Bella?" He asked coldly. "You can't do anything to me that hasn't already been done to me by your cousin."

I laughed. "Oh, yes I can, actually," I replied. A single thought raced through my mind. A single word. Instantly Severus began spurting blood and I gaped at what I had done. I hadn't really intended to use that curse on him...or so I told myself. I performed the counter curse almost immediately, and Severus looked at me with that same unreadable expression from earlier.

"Don't teach people curses if you aren't ready to have them used on you," I said frigidly. Severus stared at me for a moment, before he pulled himself together and stalked away angrily. I walked back into the common room, somewhat confused about myself.

Somehow I didn't feel nearly as bad about performing that curse on Severus as I had when performing the cruciatus on Sirius. Part of me wondered if there was really anything wrong with curses. What was so horrible about using curses if I didn't leave people under their influence for long...


	6. Chapter 6

I glanced at the sky as we walked out of the doors of the castle. It was black and inky. A frigid breeze blew angrily across the lawns, and a thin layer of white snow was still on the ground. I kept my head held high as we moved down toward the edge of the grounds so that apparition would be possible. I didn't know who aside from Lucius was going to this meeting, since most of them had hoods pulled up high enough that I couldn't see their faces. Something told me that even if I could see faces, I still wouldn't be able to tell who was going to the meeting.

My mind was focused on everything that I had been told. I was to wait until I had been summoned, and under no circumstances was I to approach their 'leader' on my own. Any weaknesses that I showed would be adequate reason for me not to be accepted. There were countless tiny details that I had been informed of, and now tried to keep straight in my mind.

"You can't apparate yet, can you?" Lucius asked me. I shook my head quickly. "Ok," he muttered and looked away for a moment. "You and you, hold onto her arms, take her with you. She hasn't learned to apparate yet."

Two of the men in the group walked over to take hold of my arms. Their large hands wrapped almost painfully around my upper arms. I tossed my head defiantly, daring anyone to say anything about my presence. Without warning, the two apparated, and I had to focus on not being ill upon arriving at our destination. We were in an old house...one that was unnaturally familiar. I couldn't determine whose it was, or why I found it so familiar, but...

"Ah, Lucius, what have you brought to me this evening?"

The voice was high, cold, and oddly musical. My head turned toward it, and I strained to see who it belonged to. There were two large men standing in my way and I could not see past their broad shoulders.

"Hmm, I've brought a girl interested in joining our ranks. It seemed best to bring her to you," he replied in a tone of disgusting servility.

"No!" I shouted, jerking away from the two holding me and pushing past the two men standing in front of me. "_He_ did _not_ bring me to you!" I shouted, as I found myself face to face with a man I had never seen before in my life. Only then did it occur to me that I was supposed to wait until I was addressed. A faint flush stained my cheeks, but it went mostly unnoticed.

The man standing before me had an unusual slitted nose, red eyes, pale skin, and long fingered hands. The whole picture he presented was oddly sensual and I found myself at a loss for words. Deep inside, I nevertheless wondered how my bowing and sniveling to this man was going to be able to make Severus feel differently about me.

"Lucius did not bring you to me?" he asked in surprise, lifting one of his hands to tap a finger against his cheek. "Well, then, girl, who did bring you?"

I stared at him for a moment, my head held high and proud. "_I_ bring myself to you," I stated firmly. He nodded slightly.

"Lucius, you may stay. Everyone else, leave." The command rang through the room and I felt a brief flicker of fear and confusion about what was to happen. The red eyes returned to me and I met the gaze squarely.

"Tell me, girl, do you know what joining this order entails?" the man asked me coolly.

"No," I replied calmly. "But I will do it, whatever it might bel."

He smiled dangerously. "We are working for the purification of the Wizarding World," he said calmly and coolly. "We are going to restore to predominance the beliefs and values of Salazar Slytherin. I lead this crusade, and I am known to all as Lord Voldemort," he told me, his eyes never leaving mine. "I would expect you to do everything that I would need of you neither hesitation nor question."

I stared at him for a moment, and nodded briefly. "I would do as you require."

"We will make certain of that in a few moments," the man hissed. "First, tell me, what is it that you want of me? I can tell there is an ulterior motive for coming to me."

"I want to see the wizarding world purified, naturally," I responded automatically.

"That is a lie," he said silkily. "Why don't you tell me what you truly desire from me?"

His eyes bored into mine. I knew instantly that he was using Legilimency on me, but that he wanted me to verbalize my desire in front of all gathered. I felt a brief flicker of annoyance, but assumed this to be a test of some sort.

"I want you to make Severus love me," I said quietly. He nodded briefly and smiled wickedly.

"We shall work on that. What is your name?"

"Bellatrix Black," I said proudly.

"My, my, Bellatrix, why don't you come to me and we'll make certain that you will follow each and every one of my instructions? You're going to be taking an Unbreakable Vow, my Bellatrix."

I squashed my nervousness and stepped up to him. I pulled out my wand. I crossed it with his, and he looked at Lucius who nodded and brought his own wand to bear.

"Will you follow any and all instructions I give to you regardless of what it may entail?" Voldemort asked coldly, his eyes boring into mine.

"I will," I said, and a small band of light from Lucius' wand wrapped itself around mine and Voldemort's.

"Will you allow me to give you instructions pertaining to all aspects of your life?"

"Yes."

"Will you follow those instructions as well as those regarding activities of this group?"

"Yes."

"Will you do _everything_ that I say?"

"I will."

He nodded and Lucius carefully put away his wand. Voldemort turned his attention to me, and lifted one finger to trace the line of my cheek.

"Bellatrix, I can already tell that you are going to become my most loyal servant," he said quietly. "In time, I shall keep nothing from you."

I smiled at his words, a dark pleasure creeping into my heart.

"Now, my Bellatrix, I shall see what I can do about Severus," he whispered, cupping my face in his hands and placing a kiss upon my lips. "You may leave, Lucius."

Lucius turned and left the room. I stood alone in the room with Lord Voldemort. I was somewhat unsure as to what he wanted with me. I knew he was taking the measure of me, and I hoped that he would be able to figure out how I would be of the most use to him.

"Bellatrix, come closer," he said firmly.

Almost against my will, I took a step closer to him so that I stood merely inches away.

"I believe I have determined my first assignment for you."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys, but I've only got one more chapter before I've posted everything that I wrote on Tuesday morning, so after that it's prolly gonna be a few days before the next update. Don't hold me to that though, I have a break tomorrow that's several hours long, so I _might_ be able to crank something out! I'm really sorry,I know how much it sucks when a story doesn't get updated as often as you'd like. Merci beaucoup pour les...reviews. :)

Chapter Seven

I sat in Transfiguration, staring absently at the table in front of me.

"Miss Black! Kindly put aside your day dreams and pay attention!" Professor McGonagall scolded from the front of the room. I nodded clumsily and lifted my gaze back to where she stood. She continued on with the lesson, and I tried to pay attention despite my boredom.

Three weeks had passed since I had joined the Death Eaters. I was still supposed to marry Rodolphus, and Severus still treated me much the same as before...except now he avoided me at almost all costs. He wouldn't even talk to me. I sighed heavily and at the end of class moved quickly to the common room. I saw Severus sitting alone on a couch, and I walked over to him. He glanced up briefly before returning to his potions book.

"Severus," I said quietly, sitting beside him. He looked at me, and I smiled gently.

"Bella, I'm a touch preoccupied at the moment, could you get to the point quickly?" He snapped. The door opened and Narcissa walked in. I watched his eyes move immediately to my sister...and stay there.

Rage boiled into me. I stared at him for a moment before I exploded in anger.

"She isn't interested in you!" I shouted in a tone that was almost hysterical. "She wants Lucius! Everyone seems to understand that except you. Don't you understand? I love you, Severus." I placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him harshly.

"Bellatrix, I know exactly what you joined the Death Eaters for, and I'm not going to take anyone's left overs, not even my master's." Severus sneered, shoving me away from him.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Don't try to toy with me, Bellatrix," he snarled.

"Narcissa is never going to love you!" I shouted after him, my eyes a little wild.

I stomped up to my room to find Narcissa sitting on my bed, waiting for me. She looked up as I walked in. Her face was very grave, and shelooked as if she were upset about something. She silently as I put things away, angrily and with little regard for whether I was causing them damage or not. Finally, I couldn't stand her sitting there silently anymore.

"What do you want?" I snapped, crossing my arms and staring at her.

"Bella, you should be nicer to Severus," she said quietly. "It is true that I will never love him, but you are so cruel about it. Is that really necessary?"

"You are so spineless," I spat, staring at her in disbelief. "Why do you blatantly disregard the fact that he can't seem to take subtle hints? I thought that you were my sister and you were on my side."

"Oh Bella," she said quietly, taking one of my hands in hers. "I am on your side, I always am. I'm sorry, let's forget that I even mentioned Severus, all right?" she was practically sniveling at my feet. I stared at her in mild disgust.

"Fine, we'll forget about it. Don't worry, I forgive you. Was there anything else you wanted to speak with me about?" I asked coldly.

"Bella, where did you go on that Saturday three weeks ago?" she asked me with a perfectly expressionless face. I stared at her for a moment and began to laugh.

"What makes you think that I went anywhere, Cissy?" I replied evasively. She stared at me for a moment and sighed.

"Because I came down to speak with you and you were gone. Where did you go, Bella?" she pressed.

"I didn't go anywhere," I snapped dangerously.

"What did they do to you there?" she whispered in curiosity. "You've been so different. I don't understand what happened to you." She stood and walked out, closing my door carefully behind her.

It wasn't really that I didn't want to tell Narcissa, it was the fact that I couldn't tell her. I couldn't let her become a part of this group. I couldn't let her be used as I was that first night. I had to try to protect Narcissa, because despite the fact that she was what seemed to keep Severus from me, she was my sister.

I sat in that room for several hours, trying to think through the circumstances that had led to my current situation. I stared at the ceiling, trying to pinpoint when exactly I had fallen into such a desperate state. Why had I allowed this to happen?

My steps were slow and almost hindered as I walked to dinner that evening. I walked into the Great Hall and moved to sit beside McNair and Lucius. Narcissa was sitting across the table, flirting outrageously and I almost wanted to smack her. Lucius smiled at me reassuringly, and shifted to give me a little more room. I stared at the plate in front of me, pushing the food around irritably.

"Hey, hey Bella!" Shouted someone from across the hall. I turned just in time to receive a face full of rice pudding.

It was too much. I shrieked in anger, and wiped off my face, wheeling and rising to my feet shouting obscenities at Sirius as Lucius grabbed me around the waist. Sirius looked at me gleefully, laughing and dancing about tauntingly. I managed to break free of Lucius finally.

"Densuageo!" I screamed, a bolt of light hitting Sirius squarely in the face. His teeth immediately began to expand at an alarming rate.

"Tarantallegra!" He shouted back just before his teeth grew too much to permit him to speak.. He was led from the Great Hall at that point and Professors Slughorn and McGonagall came up to speak with me very loudly and very angrily.

I stood silently as I received lectures from both professors. My silence finally proved to be too much for either professor to handle, and I was marched out of the Great Hall and to the Head master's office, where Professor Dumbledore was presumably going to get more information out of me. My face remained impassive as I found myself standing before the headmaster's desk.

"Professors, would you mind leaving Miss Black and I alone for a few moments?" The headmaster requested, gazing over the tops of his spectacles at the other two professors.

Muttering under her breath, Professor McGonagall swept from the room, looking pointedly at Professor Slughorn, who followed reluctantly.

"Is there anything you want to tell me about the recent changes in your personality, Miss Black?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes meeting mine.

"No," I replied in a cold and slightly sullen tone. He stared at me for a few moments, clearly expecting something more. I lifted one of my eyebrows in challenge and he sighed heavily.

"You may return to your common room then," he said, gesturing to the door. "House points will be taken, and you will receive detention. Professor Slughorn will give you the time and place."

I turned and strode purposefully from the office, my fists clenched. They thought that I would crumple under the pressure of that old man? They thought that he was any kind of a match for me and those I served and worked with?

Lucius met me halfway to the common room with a secretive smile playing around his lips. I looked at him, knowing full well that he had something he felt was of the utmost importance to tell me. He looked so damn smug that I had to fight a sudden almost irresistible urge to claw that look off of his face. My eyes must have revealed some of what I was feeling, because he glanced up and down the corridor before leaning close to whisper in my ear.

"Ah, darling Bella, our master wants to see you, Rodolphus, Severus, and myself immediately."


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, So I don't know if I'm going to continue this story past this chapter...I've kinda accomplished what I wanted to at this point, and although I really like the characters as _I_ have created them, I'm not sure if I want to continue. I'm playing with the idea of one more chapter to wrap everything up a little. Let me know what your opinion is...

Oh, and sorry about the confusion over what happened with Voldemortat the end ofchapter...six? I didn't ever really know what exactly happened between the two of them. I kind of had several ideas about what it could have been, and I wanted each reader to be able to decide for his/herself what happened there...so I amsorry that I don't really have a clarification about that.

Chapter Eight

Three other cloaked figures stood beside me, and I felt a faint flicker of irritation. We knew exactly who was here, why were we bothering to hide our identity from each other? I shoved my hood back to reveal my pale face and I met the gaze of our master squarely. He didn't make any move to speak, and my irritation mounted.

"What are we here for?" I demanded suddenly, and I knew instantly that I had made a mistake. My eyes widened slightly, but I kept my chin raised defiantly and I ignored the looks of shock and horror that the other three were giving me.

"Ah, patience, my Bella," Voldemort hissed, anger flashing briefly across his face. "Don't make me punish you for your impertinence, girl." His red gaze was threatening, and I nearly backed down to cower behind the others.

"You are here, because I intend to see to it that I take care of providing for you what you want of me. At least, some of you are going to get what you want," he replied, smiling evilly. I felt a chill run down my spine and I turned my gaze upon Severus who looked completely impassive.

"Bella, what do you want from me?" He asked silkily.

My eyes snapped back to Voldemort's face. "You know what I want," I said firmly. He continued to gaze at me. "Severus."

"Yes, I remember," he said, a cruel sneer twisting his face. "You were made mine to bestow upon a man of my choosing when you took the Vow, did you realize that, Bella? Why don't we see what Severus would have me give to him?" He turned that fiery gaze to Severus, who met it boldly. "Do you want Bellatrix, Severus?"

Severus shifted his gaze to me, and let his gaze slide over me appraisingly. His eyes lingered briefly, and I kept my face carefully expressionless. He smirked slightly and looked back to Voldemort. Nerves skittered along my stomach, and I had to concentrate to keep myself from doing anything stupid.

"No."

My eyes widened slightly and my jaw dropped in disbelief. Had Severus really just said that? My shocked and imploring gaze flew back to meet the red gaze of my master. He tapped a long thin finger against his lips. Severus shot me a smug look, and I clenched my fists even more tightly.

"Who would like Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked, looking at the other two standing there.

"I would," both Lucius and Rodolphus said at once.

Voldemort looked at them both. He seemed to be evaluating their claims. Even I could tell that Lucius had only spoken to try to keep me from being given to Rodolphus. It was common knowledge that I would prefer anyone to Rodolphus, and Lucius was clearly willing to try to save me from that possible fate. I knew instantly that Voldemort would realize that as well.

"Which would have, my Bella?" he asked, his red eyes turning to rest upon my face. I stared at him for half a second before answering.

"Lucius."

He looked at me for a moment, and looked back over at Lucius, clearly trying to discern whether this would be the correct action to take or not. Every fiber of my being was screaming out, begging that I not be given to Rodolphus. I knew that if Voldemort told me to marry Rodolphus, I would have to, or I would die. I didn't particularly want to die. Silently I begged that I be given to anyone except for Rodolphus. Voldemort suddenly smiled and walked over to hold my face in his hands.

"Bella, why do you protest so violently against the idea of Rodolphus?" The question was a silky caress, and his eyes seemed to be searching my soul.

"Because I hate him," I replied, sounding for all the world like a petulant child.

"Ah, I see. So noble and strong a reason," Voldemort taunted.

My heart sank. I knew instantly that he was going to give me to Rodolphus and I pressed my lips tightly together, staring at him in blind fury. Lucius was desperately waiting for our master to return his attention to him.

"My Lord, please, give me Bella," Lucius burst out finally.

"Lucius, you are beginning to irritate me," Voldemort said frostily, turning his gleaming gaze on Lucius. "You know what happens to those who irritate me." Lucius steeled himself, and I stared in shock.

"Crucio."

It rang out high and cold, and Lucius was struck with the full impact of the curse. As I watched, my mind began to slowly grasp the beauty of what that particular curse could do to a person. My lips curved in a slight smile as I watched. When he released Lucius, I didn't feel the desire to see if he was all right like I used to. My distaste was evident upon my features as he struggled back to his feet only to fall back to the ground. Severus stared at him in contempt, his handsome face twisted into an unnatural expression.

"Bella, you are given to Rodolphus," Voldemort said almost carelessly, his eyes swinging back to my face. I stared at him for a moment, feeling a sinking in the pit of my stomach. "Do you understand? You are to marry him, and remain with him for the entirety of his life."

My gaze moved to Rodolphus. I was disgusted by his expression. He was staring at me hungrily, his face lit with a maniacal joy much like that of a young boy on Christmas morning. I felt a great anger and sorrow well up within me, and I clenched my jaw tightly shut, squeezed my eyes closed, and turned slowly back to my master.

"Bellatrix, do you understand me?" He demanded, staring at me.

"Yes," I hissed, opening my eyes and staring at him in rage. "I understand perfectly."

He smiled and patted my cheek. I stared at him blind hatred and fury evident in my eyes. He leaned very close to whisper in my ear.

"When Severus comes to his senses, I shall dispose of Rodolphus and you will be free to pursue the life you and I both know you deserve and desire with Severus," he whispered, his breath warm against my neck. I held myself rigid. There was hope. I looked at Voldemort and he smiled. "But you must win him over first. You must prove to all that you are worthy of so great a wizard."

I nodded perfunctorily, and glanced at Rodolphus. I looked over at Severus, and walked over to him, standing mere inches away from him, trying desperately to push the hurt, anger, and hate that seemed to boil through me because of him aside. He Lifted a brow and looked down at me as if he knew what I was going to say.

"You should have said yes," I told him in a faintly maniacal voice. "Someday, you're going to fall in love with me. You're going to release me from this horrific contract." My voice was little more than a hiss. "And at that moment, I'm going to stop loathing you," I added coldly, finally voicing the feeling that kept sweeping through my mind.

"Then you're going to hate me for the rest of your life, Bellatrix," Severus replied in a voice just as cold and quiet.

I stared at him for a moment, and then reached up and kissed him deeply, letting him see exactly what he would be missing for the entirety of my marriage to Rodolphus.

"Get the hell away from him, Bella," Rodolphus snapped, and I turned to look at him. My eyes slid over to my master, and he nodded. I felt a harsh pull away from Severus, and I moved to stand beside Rodolphus. Voldemort smiled in perverse satisfaction before dismissing us and leaving the room in which we stood.

"You belong to me now, Bella," Rodolphus whispered, his lips brushing my cheek.

"I am _not_ a possession, Rodolphus," I snapped, jerking a few inches away from him.

"Yes you are, and you're mine."

I stared at him in something close to horror. He smiled and took a firm grip on my arm to apparate back to Hogwarts.

"I don't care if you never love me, Bella," Rodolphus said as I turned toward the school and I looked back at him.

"Good, because I won't," I spat angrily.

"You don't have to love me, because you are _mine_ nevertheless."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I looked at the clock, and pressed my lips together tightly. Rodolphus wouldn't be home for several hours...that was plenty of time to go see Narcissa. I was unusually bored and lonely at the moment, and the very idea of spending more time sitting alone in the house practically put me in a panic. I moved quickly through the old house, gathering a few items for the evening. I scrawled a note telling him where I was going and sent it to him with our owl. He would just come to retrieve me from the Malfoy's with Lucius later. I checked once more to make certain that I had everything I needed before I apparated to my younger sister's home.

"Bella, what a pleasant surprise," Narcissa said with a smile from where she sat in the living room. I pulled my long cloak off and draped it carefully over the back of one of the chairs in her living room.

"You don't mind the intrusion, do you?" I asked, looking over at my sister and practically daring her to say that she did.

"Of course not," Narcissa replied smoothly. "What brings you here this evening?"

"Boredom," I answered bluntly. She laughed slightly and shook her head. I turned to sit beside her, and that was when I realized she wasn't alone.

Severus was sitting across the room in a large armchair. It was obvious that he had been here for some time, and that he had clearly not anticipated my coming to visit Narcissa. Irritation began to creep through my veins. Narcissa was happily married to the man that she had been after for years, and yet Severus still obviously yearned for her. Why couldn't he understand that she would never love him?

"Hello, Severus, I'm surprised to see you here with Lucius' wife," I snapped waspishly, sitting beside my sister and daring him to challenge my statement.

"Lovely to see you, of course, Bella," he commented politely. "I do believe that our master wanted to see you as soon as possible."

I glared at him for a moment and sneered coolly.

"If that were true, Severus, he would have summoned me himself. He wouldn't have sent a message to me with the likes of you." Severus lifted a brow and smiled wickedly.

"Actually, Bella, you really should go to him immediately. If I misinformed you, then, I will be the one punished," Severus told me calmly.

My mind began trying to work out what he was telling me, and my eyes narrowed. I was spared having to decide if I wanted to believe Severus or not, by Lucius' arrival. He walked in, looking slightly harried, and when his fell on me, he seemed to relax slightly.

"Bella, you have to come with me immediately," Lucius said, grabbing my cloak and throwing it at me. "He wants to see you and I now."

I watched him for a moment, and then sighed, pulling the cloak on and apparating immediately. I found myself face to face with Voldemort, and I sank to my knees.

"Ah, My Bella, I am so glad that you and Lucius could be here so quickly," he said, irritation thinly veiled in his voice. "Now that you are here, I have two very important matters to discuss with you."

He looked at Lucius and I speculatively, obviously trying to reach a decision about something. I stared at him, my gaze unfaltering.

"You are aware of the process of creating Horcuxes, are you not?" he asked imperiously, and I nodded instantly. It was something that I had been playing with the idea of attempting myself. "I have begun to create Horcuxes for myself," he said quietly, his red gaze flickering between the two of us. "Lucius," he snapped, and Lucius moved forward slightly. "I want you to keep this safe. I doubt that we will ever need to use it, but I would that you not take any chances with it."

Our master held out what appeared to be an old black diary with the name "Tom Marvolo Riddle" written on the front in golden script. I sneered slightly. He had chosen a moldy old diary that belonged to someone else to use as his horcrux?

"Bella," his voice cracked like a whip, and I reminded myself instantly where I was and what was going on. "I have another Horcrux that I want you to know the location of," he said quietly. "I do not want you ever to attempt to retrieve it unless there is no other alternative." I nodded calmly. "It is a locket, and I need you to tell me of a place where I may conceal it. A place worthy of holding such a magnificent object."

I stared at him for a moment, shocked that he had actually created more than one horcrux. As the shock wore off, I began thinking as quickly as I could. The Cave! Of course! I smiled evilly.

"There is a cave that my family has used to store valuables for generations," I said quietly. "I can and will show you where it is and how to get through the defenses...and you may of course add your own embellishments."

He smiled and nodded, clearly pleased with my cooperation.

"My Lord, I cannot express to you the honor you bestow upon us," Lucius said quietly.

"Yes, to entrust us with your most precious..." I trailed off, smiling wickedly. "We are hardly worthy of such an honor."

"I expect that you will never speak of this to anyone, no matter what may happen," Voldemort said in his unusual, cold, high voice. I nodded immediately, never really thinking about the fact that he had not stated it as a command. Lucius agreed quickly, a smug look on his face. Our master motioned for us to leave, and we turned to walk away.

"Ah, Bella, your young cousin has joined our ranks," that high cold voice slid silkily to me, and I stopped, turning to stare at him in disbelief.

"Sirius?"I asked in shock. He laughed and shook his head.

"Regulus. He seems very eager to rise to a position of greater power."

I sniffed and met Voldemort's gaze calmly.

"Regulus is a ridiculous child," I stated coolly. "He is not worthy of knowing anything too important."

Voldemort smiled coldly, and nodded, his red gaze on my face. I realized that he had more he still wished to say to me. I glanced at Lucius, and gestured briefly to the door.

"She is right, Lucius, I wish to speak with Bella alone for a few moments. Please tell Rodolphus that she will be home shortly."

Lucius glanced at me uncertainly before walking from the room. I turned to face my master, and he sighed heavily.

"Severus has delivered some extremely important and worrisome information to me, Bella," he said quietly. "I need all of you to attempt to discover the location of the Potters and the Longbottoms, and tell me of that location so that I may take steps to avert what Severus has told me," he said quietly.

I stared at him in shock. "What did Severus tell you? What could either of those families do that would pose such a danger to _you_?"

He turned to look at me coolly. "Have a child."


	10. Chapter 10

All right, so this is the beginning of the end, my dear readers. I am going to try to take us right up to where J.K. Rowling starts her story of Bellatrix. Let me just say quickly: I don't own any of this stuff, and I will never claim to.

Chapter Ten

"Bellatrix, my dear, would you mind passing Regulus that dish?" Narcissa asked sweetly, but I could see through her thin veneer of civilization to her true irritation. I was clearly beginning to upset her.

"Of course, Cissy," I replied just as sweetly, picking up the dish and shoving it at my idiot cousin. Somehow he had worked his way into a position of some actual consequence. I could hardly stand the injustice of it.

"Thanks, Bella," Regulus said, oblivious to the fact that I was seconds away from preforming the Cruciatus on him and being done with it. Sitting directly across the table from me, was Severus, which certainly did not improve the situation any. Severus smirked slightly as my hand clenched marginally.

Rodolphus sat beside me, and he was speaking in extremely hushed tones with Lucius, ignoring everyone else at the table. I sneered at my plate, pushing my food around the plate, but not actually eating any of it.

"You know, Bella, if you aren't hungry, you do not have to remain at the table," Narcissa snapped suddenly, and I jerked my gaze to meet hers.

"I'm afraid I have to concur with Narcissa," Severus said lazily from across the table. I stared at him in disbelief for a moment, before shoving my chair over in my haste to stand.

"Fine!" I shouted, flinging my napkin on the table. "You always support each other, even when it's a mistake! Even when it might cause one of you to get hurt!" I shrieked, unaware that all other conversation at the table had come to a complete stop.

"Bella, please, try to contain yourself," Regulus said quietly.

"Don't you try to assert any authority over me!" I shouted, whirling on him. He grabbed my arm and literally dragged me from the room.

"This is ridiculous, Bellatrix," he snapped, still gripping my arm. "You need to stop behaving like a child, and respect your superiors. You should--"

"My superiors?" I hissed. "Has our Master told _you_ about his horcruxes? Has he entrusted them to you for safe keeping?" I demanded in a frigid whisper.

Regulus stared at me in shock, anger, and...it almost looked like disappointment. Clearly he hadn't been told of that. I smiled smugly and nodded. I took a perverse pleasure in disillusioning him, and making him realize that he was not nearly as important as he thought he was.

"Yes, he gave me one of the horcruxes to conceal," I gloated. That wasn't entirely true, but I wasn't going to worry about a small fib told to the likes of Regulus.

"Where would you hide it?" he asked, staring at me. I lifted a brow and smiled sweetly.

"You don't really expect me to tell you that, do you, Regulus?" I asked sweetly, patting his cheek. He seemed to be thinking very quickly. I turned to walk away.

"I know where you hid it," he whispered suddenly. I whipped around to see him staring at me in surprise and disbelief. "I know exactly where you hid and how to get it."

I walked over and pulled out my wand. He eyed me nervously.

"Regulus, I'm going to say this once. If you tell anyone, or it you ever go near it, I will not hesitate to kill you," I whispered intensely, my face only inches from his. He nodded weakly. "And just to ensure that you don't get any ideas...Crucio."

The spell only lasted a few moments, but when I lifted it, Regulus stared up at me with anger ad hatred burning in his eyes. Something flashed across his features that I didn't really understand. I turned and strolled calmly back into the dining room, taking my seat at the table. Narcissa looked at me pointedly, but I said nothing and began to eat very calmly. Severus' eyes remained fixed on me for a few moments, and I had the uneasy feeling that he may have been using Legilimency on me, but I had never been told that he was a Legilimens, and I found that possibility somewhat unlikely.

"Where is Regulus?" Rodolphus asked me, setting his hand on my arm. I smiled a bright, fake smile.

"He needed a few moments on his own. Don't worry, he'll be back shortly," I replied, not really meeting his gaze. Rodolphus didn't seem to care or notice that I wasn't being entirely honest. He shrugged and returned to his own plate.

Narcissa stared at me for a moment or two, and sighed softly. I looked over at her with a wicked smile. She lifted her gaze to meet my face, and her eyes widened slightly.

"Bella, could I speak with you privately for a moment?" She asked, standing up.

"Cissy, I'm eating at the moment," I replied sweetly.

"Now," she said firmly, moving to the kitchen door and holding it open. I walked over into the kitchen and turned to meet her onslaught.

She closed the door quietly and took a slow, deep breath. I waited as she turned around.

"Bellatrix, can't you make it through one meal without doing something stupid?" Narcissa asked me in a strained voice.

"Probably not," I replied flippantly. "Cissy, you hate Regulus almost as much as I do," I said coldly. "Why do you even care?"

"Because he's trying to get out of the Death Eaters, Bellatrix!" She snarled. "He's here tonight because Lucius wants to persuade him to remain loyal!"

The blood drained from my face, and I grabbed the counter. I had just told a traitor about the location of a horcrux! Not only a traitor, one of the few people in the entire world who would know how to get to that same horcrux. I lifted one hand to my eyes, and took a slow, deep breath.

"REGULUS!" I screamed from the kitchen running out and through the dining room to the sitting room where I had left him. He wasn't there. I looked around frantically.

Severus appeared in the doorway, and looked at me carefully.

"Bella, whatever is the problem?" He asked calmly.

I rushed over and grabbed his hand.

"You have to come with me. You have to help me," I whispered desperately as I looked up into his eyes. "I need you."

He stared at me for a moment before nodding curtly. I held his hand tightly and apparated to the Black Manor, looking about the foyer. I raced up the stairs, Severus close behind me.

"Regulus!" I screamed, as I ran down the stairs toward the kitchen. He wasn't there.

Severus stood in the foyer, and he looked at me curiously, as I raced up to him. I grabbed his hand and glanced at the clock. It had been thirty minutes since I had last seen Regulus, and there was no way for me to know where he would go after having obtained the horcrux. I knew that he would probably die as a result of what he would have to do to obtain the object, but he would have time to get away. My best bet was to try to catch him as he left the cave.

I looked up at Severus, and he nodded his acquiescence. I apparated as close to the cave as I could, and ran toward the entrance. It took me only moments to gain entry and to find that Regulus was lying dead in the middle of the cave. I made my way to the small island that had been the home of the horcrux. I saw that there was nothing in the goblet except for a single, ordinary looking locket. I searched him quickly and found that Regulus had nothing of import on him.

"Severus," I whispered, staring at the locket. "That is not the locket that our master place here to be guarded."

Severus looked at me for a moment, and then down at the locket. He whispered a spell and the basin was suddenly filled with liquid and the locket disappeared from sight.

"Bella, Lucius has another horcrux. Who knows how many there truly are? We will take Regulus back and I will formulate some story as to why he is dead. Nobody need know that the locket hidden here is not the actual horcrux," Severus said quietly as he stared at me intently.

I nodded, and was shocked when he pulled me to him and kissed me warmly. He let me go and hefted Regulus' dead body to be carried out of the cave. I followed him, hoping against hope that we would be able to pull this off.

"Don't think that kiss back there changed anything, Bella," Severus said as we stood outside the cave in the cool night air. "I'm never going to do something like this for you again."

"But you would for Narcissa, wouldn't you? You'd do something even more dangerous and serious, right?" I asked quietly.

"Yes."


	11. Chapter 11

Ahem, so I couldn't help myself, and after re-reading theentire series(for like the millionth time) I decided that I could safely write about Bellatrix's experiences as mentioned by JKR in the books. Ha, besides, I had too many ideas to ignore this story anymore! I hope you all don't mind too terribly that I abandoned this story for a while, and hopefully you'll be patient as I continue this story. Thanks so much for your support and reviews, you are truly helpful!

Chapter 11

I stared at the smoldering ruins of what had once been a house. It was clear that others had already been here, and I knew that there was nothing for me to find among the wreckage. I purposefully ignored Rabastan whispering to Rodolphus behind me, and lifted my hands to rub at my temples.

What had become of Lord Voldemort? I had heard whispers, stories in these past hours. And I didn't believe any of them. Nothing would kill my master, and even if it did, there were still the Horcruxes to fall back on.

Rodolphus walked up to me, leaving Rabastan at the edge of thewreckage,and placed his hand on my arm. I looked over at him, and lifted a brow, waiting for him to speak.

"Do you have a plan in mind, Bella?" he asked me quietly.

"We have to find him, of course," I snapped waspishly, shoving my hair over my shoulder and looking backover what was left of the Potters residence.

"How do you propose we go about doing that?" He asked pointedly.

"We go to the next family he mentioned to me," I snarled, jerking away from him. "We go to the Longbottoms. They would have known that he was after them. They would have been protected just as well as the Potters and in the same way, Rodolphus." I felt a sickening pull in my stomach. "We must at least _try_ to find him"

He stared at me for a few moments, clearly trying to decide if I was serious about this endeavor.

"Rodolphus," I said quietly, looking up at him, "if we don't try to find him, I will _die_."

He snorted, and I grabbed the front of his shirt, my jaw clenched tightly. His gaze dropped to my face and confusion flickered across his features.

"All right," he said quietly. I nodded and let go of his shirt, stepping away. Clearly he still didn't understand how serious my previous statement was, but I couldn't tell him everything and risk having to deal with his temper.

There was a loud crack behind me, and I whirled around to find that Severus was standing beside Rabastan at the edge of the wreckage. My heart leaped into my throat. I hadn't seen Severus in months, and I had never realized just how much I depended upon him just to be present after the fiasco in the cave.

"Bella, where were you when our master needed you?" Severus sneered, stalking up to me and taking my chin firmly in his grasp. I stared him defiantly in the eye.

Completely by accident, I had learned that Severus was a skilled Legilimens, and as a result, I had immediately learned Occlumency. I wasn't bad at it, either. I didn't realize that in time I would have more uses for my Occlumency than just keeping Severus out of my mind.

"Tricky, tricky, Bella. I see you've learned to block off your mind. Did our Master know of your...hidden talent?" Severus asked silkily.

"No," I said boldly. He nodded and dropped his hand to his side. I stared up at him, undisguised longing on my features.

"Looks like Bellatrix has got herself a male companion, Rodolphus," Rabastan commented eerily as he slowly ventured toward us. I shot him a glare full of venom and pressed my lips tightly together.

"Just who do you think you are?" Rodolphus demanded suddenly, walking up to Severus.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked, genuinely confused.

"Bellatrix belongs to ME," my husband snarled.

"Well in that case, I'll deliver my message and be gone," Severus said quietly. "I trust you know that our master was also after the Longbottoms. It seems to me that if anyone would know what spells were in place and how to counter their effects on our master, it would be them." His gaze drifted to my face, and I pressed my lips tightly together.

"Yes, we know that," Rodolphus snapped. "We were going to be heading there next."

"Ah, well, in that case, best of luck. Oh, and Bellatrix," he added, glancing back at me, "you might want to tell your sister hello from me."

Rage boiled up in me, and I clenched my fists. Snape merely lifted a brow and sauntered away from us and out to a clear area several feet from the edge of what was left of the Potter's home.

"Let's go, Rodolphus. You had best keep up, Rabastan, I have neither the time nor the inclination to wait on you." I snarled, grabbing my husband roughly by his sleeve and dragging him away from the Potters.

"We have an appointment with the Longbottoms, and we wouldn't want to be late.."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! So, I'm back, and giving you more of this fanfic. Sorry that it took me so long to come around to your point of view!Hopefully you'll like what I've decided to add to this story.

* * *

Chapter 12

I heard a noise.

That in itselfwasn't unusual, but this noise was not what I was used to hearing in Azkaban.

The murder of the Longbottoms had landed Rodolphus, Rabastan, and myself in Azkaban. At the time I hadn't cared what had happened to me after attacking the two aurors, but now I was beginning to regret my actions.

When would our master come for us? He couldn't have died when killing the Potters. Even if he had, there were still the horcruxes. I couldn't wait for him to arrive and give me my reward for doing what he would have demanded of me.

Thoughts of Severus drifted through my mind constantly, keeping me from losing my grip on reality like Rodolphus and Rabastan had. Thoughts of Severus weren't exactly pleasant, happy thoughts, and concentrating on them allowed me to be less affect by the dementors than most other wizards.

Over the past several weeks the general feeling of weakness and depression had begun to fade from my mind. This evening, I found myself feeling almost as if I were back to normal. By no means was I feeling up to par, but I definitely felt much better than I had in a long time. I glanced over at Rodolphus and Rabastan who were also in my cell, and noticed that hey too had lost their dazed, somewhat glassy looks. It wasn't just my imagination. We were going to get out of here.

"Bellatrix," Rodolphus said quietly, looking truly alert for the first time in longer than I could remember. "How long have we been here?"

I stared at him in disbelief. How could he not know how long we had been in here?

"We've been here for a decade and a half, Rodolphus," I sneered coldly. "Weren't you paying attention?"

His eyes flashed and he smacked me roughly.

"Don't speak to me like that."

I rolled my eyes. There was a soft footstep outside the door, and I looked over, worried that one of the Dementors had heard the disturbance in our cell. I didn't feel the tell-tale coldness or sudden welling of sorrow, and that confused me a bit. My eyes narrowed slightly when I heard a whispered spell, and I stood up quickly, my heart pounding.

The door swung open, and I felt my heart leap when I saw who stood there. Severus. Just a few feet behind our Master.

"Master," I whispered, rushing over to him and flinging my arms around his shoulders. I kissed him sweetly, as was expected.

"Now, Bella, there is no need to pretend that your joy is for me," he commented in his high, cold voice. I smirked slightly and looked to the man standing behind him.

"But my joy is at least partially for you," I replied softly, still looking at Severus. "You, at least, have come to free me from this place."

My gaze moved quickly over Severus's face. He had changed. The years had aged him, and although he still looked wonderful to me, it was clear that he was not the young man he had been when I was sentenced to my time here.

"I must see to the others," Voldemort said quietly, stepping away from me. "Severus will lead you three out and to a safe apparition point." I nodded and glanced back haughtily at Rodolphus and Rabastan. They both jumped to their feet and rushed to the doorway.

Voldemort continued down one hall, and Severus cleared his throat purposefully. I lifted a brow and crossed my arms.

"Well?" I asked coldly, staring at him.

"Come on," he snapped, turning to stalk down a different corridor than the one our master had just taken. His robes billowed behind him in a truly menacing way, and I had to conceal a snicker. No matter what he did, I would never find him frightening.

"Out this door," he said quietly, holding open a heavy iron door.

I glanced at him once, before stepping out and shivering in the cold breeze.

"Why didn't you come for us sooner?" I demanded, grabbing his arm tightly, glaring up at him angrily.

"Because my assignments prevented that," he snarled, jerking his arm out of my grip.

"A likely story," Rabastan sneered, stalking up to stand beside me. "You're just a pussy."

Snape's wand was in his hand in seconds.

"Say that again," he whispered. "Just try it."

The look on his face scared me. It was the first time in my life that I had been afraid of Severus, and I didn't like it. Rabastan blanched slightly, knowing that he didn't have the power he would if he hadn't been in Azkaban. We all knew that Snape was more than a match for Rabastan and Rodolphus when they had all of their powers.

"Just take us to the apparition point," I said quietly.

We walked in silence for about ten minutes, before Snape stopped and nodded to Rodolphus. I took a slow, deep breath, and watched as Rodolphus apparated away, followed promptly by Rabastan.

I turned to Severus and looked up at him, feeling tears burn at the back of my eyes. I vowed that I wouldn't cry in front of him. Not now, not ever.

"You know, I thought that we were friends. I thought that you cared about me," I said quietly, trying to keep sorrow out of my voice. "But you left me in Azkaban for fifteen years." He stared at me silently before speaking.

"We were never friends, Bellatrix," he said coldly.

"No, we were something more," I snapped, kissing him deeply. "You just won't accept it, and you refuse to see that you are never going to find it with anyone else."

He stared at me for a moment before apparating away, leaving me alone. I clenched my jaw in frustration, biting back tears. I would not cry over him. If only he would admit to himself that he did have feelings for me! Why was he so stubborn about this? I had a very strong inkling that Narcissa was still with Lucius and that they had at least one child. Didn't Severus realize that he would never be with Narcissa?

I took a deep calming breath, and felt a long, thin hand come to rest on my shoulder. I looked up into the face of Lord Voldemort.

"My sweet Bella, you need only give me time to bring Severus around," he said quietly, leaning down to kiss me softly. "He is a stubborn, proud man."

I nodded, feeling incredibly tired. Voldemort gripped my arm tightly, and I looked up at him. He smiled his frigid and disquietingsmile,and let go of me.

"You know where you are going?" He asked me softly. I knew that he was asking only so that he would know where to find me when he had a use for me. I nodded, and he waited expectantly.

"To Narcissa," I replied calmly, looking up at him.

"Where did Rodolphus go?"

"I don't know, nor do I care," I responded frigidly, lifting a hand to my cheek. It was starting to bruise. "My sister will help me, and I will return to Rodolphus when I choose."

With that, I apparated to the Malfoy manner. I had a certain sister to visit.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so that's the 12th chapter. Feedback is, as always, greatly appreciated! Thanks for sticking with me while I went on hiatus. For those of you who commented earlier that I was updating really really quickly...that was only because I had the first 10 chapters written before I submitted anything. Now, I actually have to write chapters before I submit them, yikes! Anyhow, hope you're having very happy holidays! 


	13. Chapter 13

So, I dunno, this chapter (and the next couple, actually)is kind of justrising actionfor my first attempt to write an alternate-viewpoint of a certain scene in one of the actual books.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, if I did, I would not be here...

* * *

Chapter 13

A cool breeze made the ends of my hair flutter like streamers behind me as I stood outside of Malfoy Manner. Very few knew the location of this residence, probably due to all of the protection and concealment charms placed on it, and I felt confident that if I were to stay here for a time I would be safe.

The manor was brightly lit, and I stared at it from the sidewalk where I had apparated. I wasn't certain who was home, and for some reason the idea of walking into Lucius's home without any knowledge of whether my sister was there (or even if she was still married to Lucius) made me hesitant to walk up to the house.

I saw someone walk past one of the first floor windows, and I drew a slow, deep breath. It had been a feminine silhouette, and I decided that I was going to believe it was Narcissa.

Many of the houses of pureblood families had certain charms on them to keep unwanted guests out. Only specified individuals, typically blood relatives, could approach and enter the house uninvited.

As I continued to stand in the blackness that was outside the yard of the house, the front door slowly opened, spilling warm, buttery light out into the darkness. My jaw clenched in irritation when I saw that it was Severus who was leaving. He closed the door carefully behind him and strode purposefully toward me.

"Lurking in shadows, are we?" he sneered, looking down at me.

Even all of these years later he was still insanely handsome. His profile was strong and spoke of a stubbornness I knew all too well. His thick black hair still had the glossy, silken quality that inspired some to call him 'greasy.' I had to check my desire to fling myself into his arms. I knew full well that he would not be receptive to that idea.

"What if I am?" I snarled, my hands curling into fists. When I had been sentenced to time in Azkaban my wand had been sent to my closest of kin. I was completely without the ability to do magic.

"It's impolite, you know," he said quietly.

"It's even more impolite to storm uninvited into a stranger's home," I shot back.

He smirked and cupped my chin in his hand, forcing me to meet his gaze.

"Narcissa is, regrettably, still married to Lucius," he said calmly. "They have only one son, whom I am certain you recall. Draco."

I nodded once to acknowledge that I had indeed met Draco. I had no idea what he looked like now, but I could easily imagine. With Lucius and Narcissa for parents it was fairly obvious what the boy would look like.

"How old is he?" I asked quietly, gazing at the house.

"Fifteen, I believe. We are his Godparents, you know," Severus told me casually. I snorted in derision.

"I find it difficult to believe that Lucius would name you godfather to his son," I responded haughtily.

"Yes, and you've been such a model godmother," Severus snapped. "Landing yourself in Azkaban shortly after Draco's birth. He doesn't even remember you, Bella."

I shot an enraged glare at him, pressing my lips into a thin line.

"That was uncalled for Severus," I hissed.

"Yes, but true," he shot back. "Now, unlike some, I have to get back to work."

I sneered and sniffed coldly.

"Teaching at that pathetic school," I said dismissively. "I would have expected you to have a profession with a bit more...prestige than that of a schoolteacher."

His face contorted in anger and he seized my arm painfully.

"I happen to be a skilled potions master, and I remain at that miserable school only on orders from our master," he snarled in my face. "Besides, I don't care what you think of me. I don't have to explain myself to you."

I smirked derisively.

"If you really felt that way, why are you practically shouting at me and holding me in place so that I must listen to your pathetic explanations? If you were truly doing our master's bidding, then you would have been occupying a cell near mine in Azkaban," I spat acidly. "All of our master's truest servants gladly served in Azkaban for him."

That was a blatant lie. I had never been glad about being stuck in Azkaban, but my ability as an Occlumens kept Severus from knowing that. I had hated every second of being in that place. Especially since, unlike my cell mates, I had not lost my awareness of the world around me. I had never lost my sense of self.

He dropped my arm as if it were poisonous and stepped away from me. He stared at me for a moment, his expression completely unreadable.

"You have never understood that our master does not give us all the same instructions," he said quietly. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Right now, I don't care, Severus," I said coldly. "I need to speak to somebody who can tell me of what has been occurring among our order for the last fourteen years." I glanced at him in disgust. "Not a traitor who has spent years as a bedfellow of one of our greatest enemies."

He sneered at me, obviously frustrated that I was not going to lose my temper and let him get the upper hand. He stormed a few feet away and disapparated with a loud crack.

The curtains in one of the windows twitched slightly, and I knew that either Narcissa or Lucius was trying to see who, or what, had kept Severus from disapparating immediately. I smirked slightly, amused and disgusted by their frightened caution. In the past, they would have walked out to see why Severus was still at their home. Clearly they were worried about something that I didn't know about.

Glancing quickly up and down the street, I moved toward the now closed front door. The patio lights were not on, and there were deep shadows all around the massive patio. I stepped lightly on the stairs, preventing any squeaks or creaks. I shoved my hair behind my shoulders, straightened my spine, and walked purposefully across the shadowy terrace. I could hear people speaking inside, and took care to be extremely quiet. So far, none of the wards had alerted Lucius and Narcissa to my presence. Clearly, I was still allowed to come and go as I pleased.

"Lucius, Severus said that they had all been released."

Narcissa sounded unnerved and tense. I grinned maliciously. So she was afraid of what I would do to her?

"Narcissa, there is hardly a need to worry. You deserve whatever she might do to you," Lucius snapped, no sign of love or caring in his voice. I paused at that. How could he not even pretend to care what might happen to his wife?

"Bellatrix is not the one I'm afraid of," Narcissa hissed.

My eyes narrowed. She wasn't afraid of me? I would have to remedy that...

"You should be," Lucius replied harshly. "She is your sister and you made very little, actually no, you didn't make any effort to have her released. She has every reason to be a touch unhappy with you, darling." He spat the word 'darling' as if it left a foul taste in his mouth.

"What do you think she'd do to me?' Narcissa asked haughtily.

"She tortured the Longbottoms into insanity, and she didn't have particular qualms with them," he shot back. "I can't begin to imagine what she'll do to you."

I smiled slightly. I knew there was a reason I had always liked Lucius.

Narcissa did not respond. _Good_, I thought. _She deserves to be subservient to someone else_.

"I must go to my master," Lucius muttered.

I heard him leave the room and immediately walked up to the front door. Taking great care to open the door silently, I turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open. I silently praised the house-elves for keeping the hinges oiled to prevent squeaks. I closed the door just as softly, taking a moment to determine which room Narcissa and Lucius had been in only moments before.

The room that Narcissa was sitting in shared one wall with the patio, and she was facing away from the doorway that led into the room from the hallway. I sauntered into the room. Narcissa had never been terribly aware of her surroundings. I walked right up to the back of her chair and leaned down so that my lips were inches from her ear. My long, black hair fell forward against the back of chair.

"Cissy, I'm home."

* * *

A/N: Ok, so that last little line from Bella...well, I'll be honest. I was watching "The Shining" and when Jack says "Honey, I'm home," after chopping his way into the little apartment they live in...it just spoke to me ;) He looks and sounds so deliciously evil and I couldn't help myself! Hope you enjoyed this one!

_Electra de Lioncourt_ -- Well, if I had Severus stop being a prick, then the whole premise of my story would go down the toilet ;) Don't worry, eventually things will be resolved with him.

_Dancer8428_ -- Haha, I'm glad that you liked Chapter 12! I hope you like this one as much.


	14. Chapter 14

I have had a startling revelation._ I_ think that all of my chapters are boring, save a very select few. Hmm...hope you like this better than I do!

* * *

Chapter 14

My breath was a silken hiss against my sister's ear, and she jumped up in terror at my statement. I smiled dangerously, my hands resting on the back of the chair she had been sitting in. She looked...tired. And sad. I felt a brief twinge of sympathy for her, but steeled my heart against it.

She swallowed almost convulsively, and smiled weakly.

"Bella," she said, trying to look pleased to see me. I was not fooled.

"Ah, so you do remember who I am," I sneered, dropping gracelessly into her now vacated chair. "Did you, on any sudden whim, decide to keep my wand when it was sent to you, or should I be looking into getting a new one?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped, steel in her voice.

"You know perfectly well what that's supposed to mean!" I shouted, shifting so that my feet rested on the floor and I sat up straight. "You should have tried to get me out of there! If you couldn't do that, you should have at least come to see me! Anything!" My voice cracked from lack of use, and I felt disgusted by the hoarse, sick sound that was issuing from my throat.

"Bellatrix, you know perfectly well that there was nothing I could do about it! Lucius would have murdered me if I had drug his precious family name through the mud by paying a visit to Azkaban!" she shouted back. There was a flicker in her eyes that told me she was lying. Lucius wouldn't have cared if she had come to see me. I, however, was not going to press that issue.

I rose to my feet and grabbed her jaw in one fluid motion. She stared up at me, the terror in her eyes thinly veiled by arrogance. My face twisted into a mask of anger.

"Then you should have written, you should have done something! Anything except what you did, which, may I remind you, was nothing!" I screamed in her face. "I am your _sister_! I taught you how to ride a broomstick! I bought you your first sweets from honeydukes, I bought you your first butterbeer! I introduced you to your husband! I was your matron of honor, I am your son's godmother!"

The anger and rage that surged through my body, fueled by the pain that I was trying to shunt away, was beginning to fade. The pain that I was trying to mask with other feelings was working its way to the surface. I couldn't hold it off any longer. I was hurt. I was hurt that not only did Severus refuse to admit that he had ever cared for me, but my own sister refused to show any kind of love or support for me.

"And all of that meant nothing to you," I whispered, my hand falling to my side.

Narcissa had tears in her eyes. I felt the hot burning of tears at the back of my eyes and my throat felt blocked. I took a slow deep breath, closing my eyes and pressing my fingers against the lids, trying to regain my composure.

"Bella, I tried--" She began in an anguished whisper, but I held up my hand.

"I know you tried," I said wearily, lifting my face and staring her in the eye. "And I know that you didn't try like you should have. Someday, perhaps, I'll have the opportunity to repay the favor."

She sighed heavily, her shoulders drooping slightly. I turned to walk to the fireplace. On the mantel were pictures of her and her family. There were many pictures of a young man I did not recognize, and I assumed that it was her son Draco. There were two pictures of her and I from school, and in both we were smiling and looked quite happy.

"When did you get here?" she asked suddenly.

"Just before Severus walked out the front door," I replied coolly. "He and I spoke briefly."

"Didn't you speak to him at the...compound?"

"Yes," I snapped, whirling to face her. "And he was, as usual, in denial about everything in his life. And when we spoke here he was simply trying to goad me into doing something stupid."

She nodded, her eyes studying my face carefully.

"Have you seen yourself?" she asked gently.

"No," I said quietly, lifting my hands to my face.

I knew that I was far too thin and that I looked unhealthy, but just how bad it actually was, I had no idea. Narcissa took my arm gently and led me up the stairs to her private bathroom. She turned on a light.

My gasp was harsh in the silence of the house. My eyes were dull, bloodshot, and sported dark bags. My cheeks looked shrunken and pinched. My once lovely pale complexion now looked sickly and far too white. It was like I was a ghost of myself. My lips, always large, looked almost cartoonish in my thin face. My hair was far too long. It hung past my elbows. The silky, satiny tresses were now a matted mess of what appeared to be black strings. Tears dripped down my cheeks, and I lifted my fingers to my hair. It felt like sandpaper. I touched my cheeks, horrified by my appearance.

"Do you have a brush? A comb?" I asked softly. "Can I use your shower?"

Narcissa smiled faintly and nodded. She walked out, only to return moments later with a large towel, brush, comb, and some of her clothes. I smiled faintly and took the items from her, setting them on a counter.

The shower took longer than any pervious in my life, and I had to use inordinate amounts of moisturizer on my hair. My face looked much healthier when I again looked at myself in the mirror, probably due to the fact that the dirt had been washed away. I was saddened by how much older I looked.

"Bella, are you decent?" A male voice called through the door.

I walked over, clad in the clothes Narcissa had left for me, and opened the door to find Lucius standing there. He pulled me into a tight embrace. We had been fairly close at school, and had remained good friends until I had been sentenced to Azkaban, so I wasn't surprised by his actions.

"I am so very _glad_ to see you," he whispered against my ear. His lips brushed my temple, my lips, before he pulled back slightly to stare down at me for a moment before releasing me.

_That, _surprised me.

"Well, I'm glad to see you as well," I replied carefully, my eyes flickering over his face.

"That place," he murmured to himself, his eyes still roaming my face. "What has it done to you, my Bella?" I felt an angry flush creep into my cheeks.

"Oh, thank you, Lucius, that is exactly what I want to hear right now," I snarled, grabbing a brush and dragging it through my long hair.

Had Ibeen paying closer attention,I would have questioned the use ofa possessive pronoun in conjunction with my name. However,I was preoccupied with what I perceived as an insult.I jerked one of the drawers open, revealing a plethora of cosmetics. I began applying make-up, in an attempt to make myself look more human. When finished, I turned to Lucius who still stood in the doorway.

"Do I look better now?" I demanded coldly.

"Substantially," he responded, smirking slightly.

"What has happened since I was...sentenced?" I asked quietly.

"Perhaps we should move to the sitting room?" Lucius suggested. I nodded my acquiescence. "There is much to tell," he said with a heavy sigh.

"It might be easiest if you were to tell me how long it has been since our Master regained his powers," I said quietly.

"It has been...less than a year," Lucius told me, leaning back against the couch. "And yet, he has learned of the loss of the horcrux he entrusted to me."

My eyes widened. "You lost one of his horcruxes?"

"It was destroyed, by that boy, Potter," Lucius snarled.

"How could you?" I hissed, terror welling into every fiber of my being. "I was half responsible for that item!"

"Our master does not blame you," he assured me. "You were, after all, locked in Azkaban."

I grimaced slightly. "What are our current activities?"

"Currently, we need to find out the entirety of a prophecy involving Potter and Our Master. We are trying to make our way into the department of Mysteries, so far though, we have been unsuccessful," Lucius told me calmly. "Although, you will probably have your own assignments and instructions."

"What of Severus?" I asked hesitantly.

"Ah, Severus. There is...much to tell in relation to Severus."

I stared at him, encouraging him to continue.

"Severus...I trust him implicitly," Lucius said carefully. "However...he did not respond to the first call of our Master. He has been teaching at Hogwarts since before our master fell. He has been at the school with Potter for upward of four years now, and has not taken any opportunities. He seems to be unfavorably close to Dumbledore. I really am not in any place to continue to tell you about Severus. You must hear it from him, or our master."

Each revelation confused me more than the last. How could Severus behave so...adversely to Voldemort's wishes? Was he really still loyal to Voldemort? I couldn't bring myself to consciously question his loyalty, and yet, if Lucius was to be trusted, his actions were highly suspect.

"Have you questioned him about all of this?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, and as you well know, he is a skilled Occlumens, I find it difficult to believe that I would have any idea if he were telling me the truth or not. However, our Master believes him, and I dare not disagree with our Master."

"Nor do I."

* * *

Boo-yah, another chapter down! Sorry that chapter 13was so...unresolved. I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens. As always, I love reviews, so please leave me one! I appreciate constructive criticism and praise is, naturally, always welcome. 

_Electra de Lioncourt_ -- I promise that very very shortly the problem between Narcissa and Lucius will be revealed, so try to be patient with me... :) Thanks, I love The Shining too!

_nightangel_ -- Ha, sorry! I guess I didn't do as nice a job with that chapter as I thought. When I wrote it, I kind of had the idea that Narcissa really was afraid of Bella, she was just telling Lucius that she wasn't to be contrary, you know? Sorry, I'll try to be clearer in the future!

_Dancer8428 _-- Hmm, well, hopefully your feelings toward Snape will be addressed in some upcoming chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

So my dears, here is Chapter 15. It starts out a little slow, so try not to succumb to boredom!

* * *

Chapter 15

I stared across the street at the once-beautiful Lestrange Manor that had been my home before Rodolphus and I had been sentenced to Azkaban. Clearly the house elves were still working away at trying to keep the house in relatively good condition, but it had lost most of it's shine and glamour. It now looked like a typical wizarding home, slightly larger of course, butit was impossible to tell that it belonged to one of the most prominent pureblood families. I sighed heavily, pained at the loss of such a monumental symbol of power and wealth.

There were several Aurors place around the street within a block or two of the house, and I was once again thankful for my disguise. A couple of skillfully performed charms kept me from being recognizable to any ministry wizards present.

I didn't want to push my luck by walking up to the house though.

On the night of the escape, some weeks before, Narcissa and Lucius had told me that I was welcome to remain at their home as long as was necessary. It looked like it was going to be necessary for quite some time to come.

That looked like an extremely appealing option at the moment. Our master hadtold me that his home was open to me, butI did notparticularly want to live with him for any extended period of time. Voldemort had requested that I come to visit him at his home regardless of where I chose to reside. He had been careful not to phrase it as a command, and had thus ensured that my conscious loyalty would be tested. It was a very underhanded thing for him to do, and I was a little insulted by the fact that he didn't trust my loyalty to him.

"Come away from here now, Bella," a quiet voice whispered in my ear.

I turned to see a man I didn't recognize standing beside me with his hand on my elbow. I nodded and followed him, trying to remain as alert and calm as possible. Panic was flickering at the edges of my mind. Who was this man, and why did he want me to go with him?

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly as we turned a corner.

My gaze lifted to his face once again, and I saw that it was Severus. He had clearly used some sort of charms to mask his appearance as well.

"Lucius asked me to bring you back to his home," Severus replied quietly, walking briskly and confidently. Nobody would have any reason to stop him if they were to cross his path. "It's not safe for you to be out on your own right now."

I walked with him in silence, trying to decide how I felt about this particular series of events. Why would Lucius send Severus to get me when Severus was working at Hogwarts? More importantly, why would Severus agree to such an inconvenient request? It didn't really make sense to me, but I decided to ignore it for the time being and pretend that all was perfectly as it should be.

"Bella."

My brows lifted, and I turned to look at Severus. In the time since I had been freed I had put on part of the weight I had lost, and I was beginning to look more like my old self.

"Yes?" I asked when he didn't speak for a few moments.

"Perhaps I was a bit harsh on the night of your escape," he said quietly, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked at me.

"That won't work, Severus," I said calmly, well aware that he was trying to peek into my mind. "You know that I have been able to keep you out of my mind for quite some time now," I added.

"Pity," he murmured. "Bella, when will you finally let yourself be happy with Rodolphus?" he asked as we continued to walk down the street. We had to get well out of range of the aurors before apparating.

"Never," I replied, shooting him a glance out of the corner of my eye.

"And that is because you still have feelings for me?"

I sighed heavily.

"Severus, you know I still have feelings for you. Why do you even bother to ask me that?" I replied wearily.

"How is that possible?" He demanded harshly, gripping my arms suddenly. "It has been years since you last saw me! You don't even know me anymore!"

I smiled faintly.

"But I know who and what you_ were_, and we can never change from what we were, Severus," I said quietly. "You can't alter the past."

He dropped his hands back to his sides.

"Why don't you come to your senses?" He asked rhetorically. "You know that I can't feel about you the way that you would like me to."

"But I can hope. I think we're safe to apparate now," I said calmly.

"You seem to have mellowed in Azkaban," he noted.

"Hardly," I shot back. "But when you're wanted for escaping from Azkabanand being a convicted Death Eater you don't got around making scenes. I wouldn't want to make it _easy_ for the aurors to find me."

He smirked slightly.

"Be sure to tell Lucius that our Master wants to speak with the two of you at the soonest possible time."

With that, he was gone. I shook my head softly, glancing around for any prying eyes before apparating away myself.

Narcissa was sitting in the house with Rodolphus.

"Hello, Bella, how was your day?" Rodolphus asked solicitously. I shot him a smile that was clearly fake and he sneered slightly. I gave him no other response.

"Regardless of how you may feel, Bella, you are my wife," he said. Every time he said the phrase 'my wife' I felt as if I were nothing more than a possession to him.

"And?" I asked snottily.

"And I expect you to at least feign an affection for me," he thundered.

"But I hate you," I replied innocently.

"Bellatrix!" Narcissa scolded.

"What?" I cried in anguish turning to her. "He is a...a monster! He repulses me and I love somebody else!"

"Rodolphus, would you mind giving us a few moments alone?" Narcissa asked quietly, her gaze never leaving my eyes.

"If you think you can do something about her, you can have as much time as you want," he replied, grabbing my wrist painfully. "Be polite to your sister."

I sneered at him and jerked my wrist out of his grasp. I could tell that bruises would begin to form shortly.

"Bellatrix, you don't know how difficult it is for Rodolphus to see you in love with somebody else," she said quietly. "You don't understand how painful it is to know that the person you love does not love you."

"Narcissa, Rodolphus does not love me," I snorted. "He sees me as a possession that he can covet. Besides, what would you know about loving somebody who doesn't love you back?" I shot venomously. "_You_ have a perfect marriage."

She lifted her gaze to mine.

"I know because Lucius loves you, Bella. He has since we were in school together. Not in the all-consuming manner that you think you love Severus, but in a quietly desperate manner. Lucius would do anything for you. He wants, above all else, for you to be happy. I think the only person that he cares about as much as you is Draco."

I stared at her in shock. She had to be lying. If Lucius had loved me, he wouldn't have tried to help me get Severus all those years ago, would he? Wouldn't he have been more upset every time that he stumbled upon me snogging someone else? Wouldn't he have had any sort of emotional response to anything that I had done in the past?

"Lucius loves you so deeply that he can let you hurt him. He cares about you more than himself," she said quietly, tears shimmering in her eyes. Her voice was growing more desperate with each word she spoke. "Did you know he watches you sleep sometimes? I followed him the last two times he left our rooms and he stood in your doorway, watching you sleep."

"Stop it, Narcissa."

My head snapped to the doorway. Lucius stood there, rage blazing in his eyes. Narcissa pressed her lips together.

"You are being completely ridiculous," he snarled, stalking into the room.

"Don't bother trying to deny it, Lucius," she replied softly. "I know things about you that you wouldn't believe."

She walked quietly out of the room. I sighed heavily. He didn't speak. Neither did I. We remained inuncomfortable silence for quite some timebefore I finally spoke.

"Lucius, Severus asked me to tell you that our Master wants to see us immediately," I told him, finally breaking the heavy, uncomfortable silence.

"We should go to him then," Lucius said quietly.

There was an uncomfortable distance between us. We had always been such good friends. It was like there was an unbreachable gulf between us.

I didn't know whether I believed what Narcissa had said or not. Lucius hadn't denied it. Not even to me. He had tried to get Voldemort to give me to him...but that was just a gesture made in friendship, wasn't it? But...what about that moment on my first night here?

"Lucius," I asked hesitantly.

"No, don't ask me about what she said," he said quietly, his gaze turning to me. "Ask me about anything else, but God, Bella, please do not ask me about the things she said."

I stared at him helplessly. Was that an admission that Narcissa was telling the truth?

How much had I hurt him over the years if he really did feel for me as I felt for Severus? I knew the pain that I had felt over the way that Severus had treated me, but I had never even acknowledged that Lucius had feelings for me. I had never seen him as anything except a means to an end. I had used him. I had ignored him. I had treated him as an inferior. I had never given him anything he deserved. But he had never told me! How was I supposed to have known?

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be," he replied, not looking at me. "It's my own fault."

* * *

A/N: Sigh, let me honest. I write when I'm having emotional upheaval, and at the moment, I'm having some...interesting boy problems. I'm sorry that this story seems so...soap opera-esque at the moment, but I promise it's going to get better very soon! I swear, I'm going to stop letting my own melodramatic life influence this story and get back to the significantly better stuff I was writing before. I promise! Oh, and as long as I'm being so truthful...I don't have a beta. I never have. This story is completely ME with no outsideinfluences except the suggestions of my readers. So review! The story's direction could easily be swayed by YOU!

_Dancer8428_ -- Well, Snape did put in a bit of an appearance in this chapter... Don't worry, next chapter has a bit of good Snape-ness in it. Or well, i think it does, lol! Hopefully you'll agree with me!

_Electra de Lioncourt_ -- Thanks for the props! Lol, I'm going to TRY to write the Department of Mysteries and Spinner's end chapters. Unfortunately I can't attempt to do so until I have my anootated/highlighted copies of the books with me again, and I (being the brilliant mind that I am) left them at School over break. This will sound really dumb, but does you're pen-name have anything to do with Anne Rice's character Lestat de Lioncourt?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Ok, I know this isn't exactly a Bella-Snape ship chapter, but please bear with me, I have a vague plan, and I'm trying to explain Narcissa's behavior toward Bella in the Spinner's End chapter, which I will get to in time, promise.

* * *

Chapter 16

The clock chimed six o'clock in the evening.

My day had passed in a slow crawl of time spent in the library.

I shrieked in frustration, flinging the book I had been reading against the wall of the library. It made a very satisfying thud against the wall, and I threw another. When I ran out of nearby books, I screamed and grabbed a lamp. It crashed loudly against the wall, flinging small bits of glass and ceramic about the room.

Tears began falling down my cheeks and I sank to the floor, weeping desperately.

Staying inside the manor was driving me insane. I had to put up with visits from Rodolphus, lust from my master, derision from Severus, adoration from my nephew, neglect from Lucius, and what was growing into blind hatred from Narcissa. I pressed the back of my shaking hand to my lips. I drew a deep, shaky breath, trying to regain my composure before...

"Bella, darling."

Lucius.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. I hadn't counted on anyone being home when I had started shrieking and throwing things. Lucius was wonderful, and I adored him, but our current situation made me less than ecstatic to see him.

"What is the matter?" he asked quietly, walking to me, pieces of glass and ceramic crunching beneath his shoes.

"Nothing, Lucius." I said quickly, standing up and wiping at my cheeks.

"If you can't talk to me, who can you talk to?" he asked, smiling at me encouragingly.

The problem was, that ever since that night with Narcissa and Rodolphus, I hadn't really felt as comfortable around Lucius as I wanted to. I didn't know how he felt about me, and I didn't want to confide things in him that might cause him more pain. But, for as long as I could remember, he had been the one I went to about everything. He had shared all of the important moments in my life. I felt as though I had lost my best friend and only confidant.

"Nobody."

My eyes squeezed shut tightly. I felt strong arms wrap around my slim form, and I pressed my face against Lucius's chest, breathing in his comforting scent. I finally felt like I was someplace I belonged. Lucius and I had been wonderful friends for as long as I could remember, and these past few weeks of avoiding him had been so difficult. Even if it was entirely appropriate.

"Well, then, don't waste my time, tell me what's wrong," he joked, one of his hands coming up to stroke my hair.

"Oh, Lucius, everything is wrong!" I wailed, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. "Rodolphus comes to visit me, and spends the whole time telling me about how I am his property. When I go to our master he has tasks for me...tasks that none of you know about," I whispered. "Severus...he won't even be in the same vicinity as me. Draco spent all of Christmas holidays asking me to teach him things and following me around."

"Is that everything?" He asked, apparently trying to lighten my mood.

"No!" I wailed, pounding one fist on his chest. "Cissy hates me!"

He didn't respond. I lifted my teary face to look up at him.

"Why do you think Narcissa hates you?" he asked, after clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Because of you," I whispered, staring up at him. "She thinks that you don't love her."

"I don't," he growled, turning away from me and walking over to the book I had thrown against the wall.

"Yes you do," I replied desperately. "She loves you. You married her."

"Bellatrix, you of all people know that not everyone can, or does, marry for love."

My cheeks flushed slightly.

"Why don't you love her?"

He shrugged, his back still to me. "I don't know. I've never loved her. I've always been in love with someone else."

My heart was pounding. What was he saying? I didn't want to believe what he was telling me.

"Lucius, who do you love, then?" I asked hesitantly.

He turned to face me.

"Bella, I asked you not to ask me about that."

"Tell me."

"You know the answer to that already," he said quietly, walking over to the window.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I demanded in anguish. "Things could have been so very different. For both of us," I whispered, rubbing my face with my hand. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

When I opened my eyes again, Lucius was looking at me. I took a deep breath.

Before I could say another word, I was in his arms and he was kissing me soundly. It didn't feel as...right as when I kissed Severus, but it was certainly pleasant. His lips traveled down my jaw line, and I sighed softly. One of his arms remained wrapped firmly around my waist while the other slid to cup the back of my head gently. My fingers toyed with the hem of his shirt, before my hands slid up his sides, the material being pushed up to reveal his bare flesh. One of his hands slid up under my shirt, his fingers playing lightly over the skin of my back. I moaned softly, leaning into his touch, and stretching up to recapture his lips with mine.

"Do you think you could step away from my husband, Bella?"

The voice was pure ice.

I froze. Lucius dropped his arms from my body, and I turned slowly to see my sister standing in the doorway.

"What do you want, Narcissa?" Lucius asked frigidly.

"You aren't even going to try to think of some story or excuse?' She asked incredulously.

"Why would I do that? You saw what was going on. Any excuses would simply be a waste of my time and yours. Not to mention an insult to your intelligence, and mine. So now, since you came looking for either Bella or myself, I assume that there was something specific you wanted from one, or both, of us." He was the perfect master of the house.

"Lucius! You were in here...snogging with my sister!" She shouted.

"Do desist with the hysterics, Narcissa, they don't become you," he said firmly. "Now, are you going to spit out whatever it is you would like? I am a busy man, my dear."

I sighed and walked to the window, setting my trembling hands on the windowsill. Had I really just been kissing my sister's husband? I rested my forehead against the cool glass.

They continued in that vein for quite sometime before Lucius swept from the room, ignoring his wife's continued shrieking. That left Narcissa and I completely alone.

"Cissy, I am sorry," I said calmly.

"Yes, well, I don't really believe that," she snapped. "But as you are here at Lucius's invitation, I can't very well throw you out onto the street."

I stood up straight and turned to face her.

"Cissy, as soon as I am able, I will be leaving your home," I said quietly. "I promise you."

She nodded once, before walking down the hall. I walked over to the couch in the center of the room and sank into it. My gaze lingered on the fire. My thoughts drifted to Sirius. I knew that he had been sentenced to Azkaban at about the same time as myself. I had also heard of his escape. What was he doing now? I felt irritation flood through me. Why was I thinking about my worthless blood-traitor cousin?

"You do a very poor job of closing your mind when you are upset, Bella," a silky voice came from behind me. "Jumping your own sister's husband. That is in extremely bad taste, my dear."

"Now is not a good time, Severus," I said listlessly.

"Ah, but I think it is, Bella. You see, I need to tell you and Lucius about the plan that has been worked out for the Department of Mysteries," he whispered, leaning close to my ear.

I didn't react to his close proximity to me.

"This is a first," he commented. "You aren't trying to jump me and I'm well within arms length."

I turned my gaze to him and sneered.

"Miss it?"

He stared at me for a moment, a sneer twisting across his face. He shrugged and straightened, looking down at me impassively. I stood and faced him, wishing that he would take me in his arms. Or shout because I had kissed Lucius. Or react at all.

"Why don't you just admit that you only want what you can't have?" he asked suddenly, pain flashing in his eyes once. My eyes widened slightly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, confused.

"It's not difficult to figure out, Bellatrix," he snarled, sweeping to the door, his robes billowing behind him ominously.

"Why do you care if I only want what I can't have? Are you saying I could have you now?" I called at his retreating back.

He didn't respond.

I grinned.

* * *

A/N: Ok, at this point I have no more pre-written chapters left to post, and I've only got about 600 or 700 words of Chapter 17 written. So it's going to take me a while to update, hopefully not more than a week, but since I amtaking more credit hoursthan a full-time student, it's hard to say. 

_Electra de Lioncourt:_ Well, I'm glad that you enjoy these chapters! I'm thinking that I'll have to end a couple of the romantic dramas soon, simply because it's getting difficult for me to keep them all straight, haha. Not that I don't have plenty of inspiration for them. And...I knew it! I love Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles too and Lestat is AMAZING, although I'm a bit more partial to Marius, myself.

_Dancer 8428:_ Well thank you! I knew when writing it that Bella-Lucius isn't really a very new or exciting idea (Not that Bella-Snape is, necessarily) so I'm glad that it was interesting enough to hold your attention!


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry this chapter is kind of short...but well, it's kind of a transitional chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17

My attention was wandering. Voldemort had already gone over the plans with Lucius, Severus, and myself so many times that I had the whole lay-out memorized perfectly. I began to think about more important things like what I was going to do about Lucius and Narcissa. What about Severus and that moment so recently?HadSeverus beenadmitting that he was interested in me now and it upset him that I wasn't being as demonstrative about how I felt for him? If he had, then that was exactly what I had always wanted. But now...I didn't want to hurt Lucius's feelings. He was my friend after all, and that was important to me.

"Bella, you know of my plans for the Ministry of Magic?" our master asked in his cool, high voice. I knew instantly that he was aware of the fact that I had not been paying attention to what he had been saying. Irritation swept over me, he thought I needed to pay attention to him saying the exact same thing that he had been saying since I had been released.

"Of course I do," I snapped, meeting his gaze squarely. I was sick and tired of everyone treating me as though I was mentally incapacitated.

His red gaze swept over my form and a sneer twisted his features. Too late I remember to use Occlumency, and he knew exactly what I was thinking about him and everyone else.

"You have grown quite...insolent, my Bella," he commented.

Regret and irritation with myselfflooded through my mind. Why couldn't I have held it together until I was alone? I closed my eyes briefly, knowing that something unpleasant was going to happen. Something unpleasant always happened when we were around our Master.

"I have not done so intentionally, my Lord," I replied, trying to sound as subservient as I could. "I am truly sorry that my manner has upset you. I hope you can be--"

"Crucio."

My eyes widened. He had never cast that spell on me. In only a fraction of a second, the force of the unforgivable curse hit me. I fell to the ground, screaming and writhing in pure, unadulterated agony.

"Stop!"

The shout came from the two men standing on either side of the doorway.

"Lucius, Severus, would you be punished in place of Bella?" He asked silkily, still holding me under the curse.

"Yes!" They shouted together.

The curse was lifted from me in moments. I gasped and lay trembling on the ground for only a few moments before I got to my feet shooting a glare of unmistakable anger and terror toward Voldemort. Nobody had ever cast that curse on me before. Nobody. I felt incredibly insulted by having my weapon of choice used against me.

"Hmmm...Severus, I think," Voldemort whispered. "Crucio!"

Tears sprang to my eyes as Severus was hit with the curse. I turned my face away after only a second or two, closing my eyes tightly and trying desperately not to hear the sounds of agony that he was making. When Voldemort finally lifted the curse, Severus shot me a glance of deepest anger, climbing shakily to his feet.

"You may go, Severus. Next time, allow my servants to be punished as necessary."

Severus nodded stiffly and walked from the room, robes billowing. He slammed the door loudly behind him, leaving Lucius and I alone with Voldemort.

"Now, Lucius, you would suffer for Bella?" Voldemort asked, his eyes drifting lazily to the tall figure of Lucius.

He nodded, jaw clenched tightly.

Nerves skittered along my spine when he didn't cast the Cruciatus Curse on Lucius. What was he going to do? What suffering could be worse than that?

"Why, Lucius, I never knew that your feelings for my Bella had not dissipated. I realized when I gave her to Rodolphus that you...had feelings for her, and I couldn't let your loyalties be weakened by having a wife for whom you truly cared. I should have known that you would always allow Bellatrix to weaken you, unless you knew what her true purpose as one of my Death Eaters was."

Confusion flickered across Lucius's face, and horror began to dawn upon my mind. I knew exactly what Voldemort was going to do to punish Lucius. The cruelty of his plan should not have been shocking to me, and yet it was. I should have known that he would do something like this, but I had hoped that he would show some sort of mercy.

"Master," I said quietly, looking over at him. "Surely there is a different--"

His gaze snapped onto me immediately.

"You would question my decisions, Bella?" The tone was deadly. I shook my head quickly.

"Speak up, Bellatrix," he snarled, advancing toward me.

"No, of course not, master," I said quietly, almost against my will. Once again, the Unbreakable Vow was going to be used to force me to do something I did not particularly want to do.

"I thought not," he whispered coldly.

Lucius looked at me, his eyes narrowed.

"Bella, what is he telling me?" Lucius demanded.

"Our Master had me take an Unbreakable Vow when I first joined our order," I said quietly, without looking to Voldemort for approval.

My head was snapped to the side by the force of the blow that Voldemort had delivered to me. I closed my eyes and took a slow, deep breath. I looked back at Voldemort, to see that he was clearly enraged by my statement.

"Did I tell you to explain the situation him, Bellatrix?"

"No," I said calmly.

"Listen very carefully to me, Bellatrix, you are walking on extremely thin ice. I am getting very tired of your insolence and childish behavior. If you should deliberately disobey me even once more, I will use that Unbreakable Vow for _my_ best interests," he hissed at me. "Do NOT test me on this issue. Do you understand?"

I nodded, more frightened of him than I had ever been before in my life.

"Good. Now, my lovely Bella, show me just how much affection you harbor for me," he whispered silkily.

Almost of their own accord, my legs began to take me jerkily toward Voldemort. I swallowed convulsively, feeling tears in my eyes.

"Perfect, Bella," he purred, cupping my face in his hands.

"No," Lucius whispered, shock evident in his voice.

"Ah, and so the light of realization dawns on Lucius," Voldemort murmured against my lips. "Of course, that doesn't mean I should deny myself."

I closed my eyes tightly.

"Of course it doesn't."

* * *

I once again have to make a shameless plug: Please Review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Dancer8428_ -- I'm glad that you like Chapter 16! It was actually my favorite to write so far...maybe that's why you like it best? Because I really liked writing it, maybe? Anyhow, thanks for the review, and hopefully Chapter 17 wasn't disappointing.

_Electra de Lioncourt_ -- Yay! Thanks! Haha, didn't mean to make you late for school!

_Me_ -- haha, that is going to look really funny when I post this. Thanks bunches! I'm glad that you like it!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I am so sorry about the wait! I also want to apologize for how short this chapter is...and how not fun.The stuffin italics is from JK Rowling's novels, so please please don't sue me, because I did acknowledge it by italicizing, right? And I really can't claim it for my own...wishI could...

* * *

Department of Mysteries Chapter PART A (Chapter 18)

"You're certain that everything is as well planned as we can make it?" I asked again, pacing nervously up and down the sidewalk across the street from the Ministry of Magic. "I don't understand why we can't just pry it out of his pathetic little hands. Or stun him, or something!" I muttered.

"Bellatrix, if you don't _stand still_ you are going to give us all away. We can't forcibly take it from him because we can't risk it being smashed," Lucius snarled, anger over what had happened earlier between Voldemort and myselfclear in his tone.

Anger boiled through my veins. It wasn't_ my_ fault that had occurred.

"Potter is practically a baby, Lucius, why should we bother with this pretense? He's _not_ going to realize that we're here until we've followed him into the Department of Mysteries," I shot back angrily. "I wonder if he'll even show up. I can't believe he's that devoted to my pathetic cousin."

"Potter is _not_ a baby, Bella," Nott told me coldly.

"Oh, but he is, he is," I replied just as coldly. "Watch, he won't even notice me." I said calmly, leaning against a shop front.

Moments later, Potter and his little friends flew in on Thestrals. I was a bit surprised to see that there were six children instead of just the three that we had been expecting. I shrugged it off – they were just children. Hardly more than infants by the looks of it. I watched as they entered the Ministry of Magic, and smiled evilly at Lucius. They had been more preoccupied with their silly Thestrals than with really taking note of their surroundings.

"See, Lucius?" I asked snidely, tossing my hair and sauntering toward the establishment. "They had no idea I was here."

Lucius shot me an angry glare and stormed ahead of me into the Ministry. I rolled my eyes. This was hardly the time to let our emotions reign over our actions.

"We should allow them to enter the Department of Mysteries before we follow them," Lucius said calmly.

"Naturally, Lucius," I snapped. "What, did you think we were going to go up and hold their hands?"

"Bella, I have had just about enough of your attitude," he snarled. "You seem to forget that I know our master only made you a Death Eater so he could get some," he whispered in my ear.

I pressed my lips together tightly and glared at Lucius angrily.

"That is not true. You just don't understand and you never will. He made me take that vow when I became a Death Eater so that he would always have at least one completely devoted and loyal servant who would attempt to always do whatever he told her to." I hissed back at him, my voice just a quiet as his.

"Do you mind? I believe that we need to be moving along," Nott asked coldly from the elevator.

Without another word, I swept over to the elevator and into the small chamber. Lucius stood beside me, clearly pondering what I had said. He and I were in charge of this mission, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to work well with him. He had withdrawn substantially since Voldemort had demonstrated the extent of my Unbreakable Vow.

We moved down to the Department of Mysteries quickly, and it became apparent that Potter had already determined which doors were the appropriate ones. It would be easy enough to follow their footsteps and voices, which we did. We followed them directly into the Hall of Prophecy, and saw that Potter stood with his little friends and he was holding the prophecy.

Lucius motioned for me to remain still.

"_Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me_."

The children were clearly shocked and frightened by our presence. I felt a surge of ecstasy. Somebody else was going to feel worse than I did at that moment.

"_To me, Potter_," Lucius said once again, holding out his hand for the prophecy.

Potter did not move at all. I felt irritation boiling inside of me. This...infant was going to try to defy Lucius and myself?

"_To me_," Lucius was getting impatient.

"_Where's Sirius_?" Potter demanded, still clutching the prophecy.

Rodolphus and Nott laughed at his statement, and I felt my jaw drop slightly.

"_The Dark Lord always knows_," I said, somewhat shocked.

"_Always,_" Lucius agreed, not really acknowledging mypresence."_Now, give me the prophecy, Potter._"

"_I want to know where Sirius is!_" Potter cried. It was obvious to me at that moment that Potter was not going to be cooperating with us. Irritation swept through my mind. Who did he think he was? He was lucky that we had been as nice as we were! We were being downright pleasant in this encounter! Well that was going to end now.

"_I want to know where Sirius is!_" I cried in a mocking tone.

"_You've got him. He's here. I know he is_."

"_The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo_," I cooed, feeling a blessed release of irritation.

Potter began giving out instructions to his little friends, and irritation surged through me again. He wanted to play that way? Fine. I'd just keep mocking him until he made some sort of a mistake.

"_You hear him? You hear him?_" I cried, looking at my comrades. "_Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!_" Amusement seemed to crackle in my voice.

"_Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix. He has a great weakness for heroics, the Dark Lord understands this about him_." Lucius explained to me calmly. "_Now give me the prophecy!_" he snarled at Potter.

I began to tune out the bantering between Potter and Lucius. I was feeling a little disappointed that Lucius couldn't even coax a fifteen year-old into giving him the prophecy. I was starting to get nervous about successfully completing our mission, and I was trying to formulate some kind of back-up plan. This was becoming exceptionally tedious.

"_Accio proph_--"I began, but Potter threw up a shielding charm before I could get the words out. "_Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby potter_," I murmured, looking at the boy appraisingly. "_Very well, then_--"

"_I TOLD YOU NO!_" Lucius shouted, his gaze shooting over to me for just a moment. He had told me no what? Oh, that I couldn't take the prophecy through force because of the risk that it would be damaged. Anger swelled through my form at his inability to treat me as an equal.

I stepped toward Lucius, and therefore toward Potter. "_You need more persuasion? Very well – take the smallest one. Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it_," I whispered, a grin twisting my features.

Potter moved quickly, placing himself between the girl and myself. "_You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us. I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back with out it, will he?_" It was a jab, and I stopped, trying to find a way out of the current situation.

"_So, what kind of prophecy are we talking about anyway_?"

Shock and disbelief rolled through my brain. He didn't know what kind of prophecy it was? He didn't know what it was about? Surely he was teasing us. He had to know, Dumbledore would have told him, the meddling old fool.

"_What kind of prophecy_?" I asked, my face falling into a mask of surprise. "_You jest, Harry Potter_," I whispered.

"_Nope, not jesting. How come Voldemort wants it_?" I was once again struck with shock.

"_You dare speak his name_?" I hissed. Nobody I had ever met was willing to say his name, and it angered me that this boy should feel that he was worthy of speaking my master's name.

"_Yeah, yeah, I've got no problem saying Vol_--"

"_Shut your mouth_!" I screamed angrily, red seeping into the edges of my field of vision. This filthy little half-blood child wasnot going to stand there declaringmy master's name over and over again."_You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare_--" I was ranting like a psychotic. But I couldn't regain control of myself!

"_Did you know he's a half-blood too? Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle – or has he been telling you lot he's pureblood_?"

Rage blinded me. Voldemort was not a pureblood? He had been parading me around and forcing me to do his work for purification and he was not even a pureblood himself?

"_Stupef_--" I began, enraged past the point of rational thought.

"_NO_!" Lucius shouted, deflecting my curse.

What was his problem anyway? I could tell that we would soon lose control of the situation and I was ready to take action. Why wouldn't he let me do anything?

* * *

So, there we have it. Part A of the Department of Mysteries chapter. Please leave me your comments, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, people. If you think it sucks, tell me how to improve it. I'm sorry that I had to end this chapterhere, butI've got a TON of homework this semester, and I swear I'll be updating with the second half of this chapter_**ASAP**_.

_fr0ggy_ -- well, I hope that this will hold you over for a while! Thanks, I'm glad that you like my story...and I'm in much the same boat...I don't really know who to feel sorry for either!

_Electra_ -- Ok, so I did read both of your reviews and I'm glad that you got some of your questions cleared up by re-reading it. I'll try to help you out...when I first started writing this story the original idea was that Bella's reason for wanting to join the D.E. was to make Severus fall in love with her. However, Voldemort's reason for accepting her and making her a D.E. was because he wanted a...pretty toy, which he then demonstrated to Lucius. Lol, that's a horrible image...but yeah. Does that make sense? And as for the "pure hate" between Bella and Severus in the Spinner's End chapter...well, we'll see how I get there, lol. I'm a big advocate of the "Harry Filter" in JKR's books...you know, we see everything from Harry's pov and often miss out on subtle things and the reality of the situation...so that she can reveal everything to us in the end. I kind of think that maybe things were misrepresented in that chapter due to the "harry filter." But who knows? I'm going to be re-reading that chapter very very soon so that I can bring this kind of back into synch with JKR's books.

_dancer8428_ -- Haha, I know, I just can't resist leaving myself reviews. Glad you liked the chapter! Yeah, Lucius is a little dense...but maybe that'll change. Who knows?

_Me_ -- good to hear from you again! Um, the age of Bellatrix? Well, it kind of jumps a bit. We start out with her in her last year of Hogwarts, then we encounter her at the Potter's home...and now I'm at the end of book five. So...I don't really know how old she is. I'm of the opinion that she's in the same age range as Severus, Sirius, James Potter, Remus Lupin, etc. Which is where my age issue comes into play -- popular opinion is that Lucius is supposed to be older than Severus, but I madethem the same age. Eek.


	19. Chapter 19

All right. So, I am still alive and I am still writing this story. I apologize for how long it's taken me to update AND I apologize for how incredibly short this chapter is. I took **far** too many credits last semester and ended up in a horrible relationship – which left me with little time to breathe, let alone write for leisure. To all of you who have stuck around and waited (far too patiently) for me to update – Thank you. Oh, and everything in italics is lifted from JK Rowling's novels -- not my original work. Also, because it has been such a long time since I've posted, I won't be replying to any reviews in this chapter, but next chapter I'll respond to the reviews of this chapter.

Department of Mysteries Chapter PART B (Chapter 19)

The deflected spell shot into a shelf, causing a massive crash. Instinctively, I lifted my hand to block glass fragments from my face. Rage and fury still clouded my vision, and I couldn't seem to formulate cohesive thoughts. I didn't even take notice of the prophecies being re-told around me. I was too focused on Lucius and the tangle of emotions he was evoking within me.

"_DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY_!" Lucius bellowed, leaning toward me slightly and gesturing emphatically to the orb Potter held in his hand.

"_He dared – he dares --_" I screeched, trying to pin the blame for my thoughtless actions on anyone but myself. "_– He stands there – Filthy half-blood --_"

"_WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY_!" Malfoy screamed, his usually handsome face contorted with rage. Rage that had never before been directed at me. How much of that rage was directed at _me_, I wondered.

I opened my mouth to ask just that, when Potter once again made his presence known.

"_You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over_," Potter commented cockily.

Lucius turned back to Potter instantly, the rage and fury vanishing from his features to be replaced by a cold, expressionless mask.

"_Do not play games with us, Potter_," Lucius said silkily.

"_I'm not playing games,_" Potter shot back.

Lucius sneered slightly, his eyes searching Potter's face.

"Dumbledore never told you that the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?" Malfoy asked, hiding his shock and disbelief behind a condescending sneer.

"_I – what_?" Potter faltered, "_What about my scar_?"

My anger and rage were slowly dissipating, and as a result, I was beginning to loose interest in the interlude between Lucius and Potter.

My eyes narrowed slightly as I watched Potter lean closer to his companions while Lucius rambled on. He seemed to be muttering to himself, so I paid little attention, until one of his comments snapped my attention back to him.

"_...Why couldn't he come and get it himself_?" Potter demanded arrogantly.

I laughed coldly.

"_Get it himself?_" I asked, appalled. "_The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return? The Dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin?_" Even I could understand why Voldemort would want to use this ignorance of his return to his advantage. Was the boy really so stupid?

"So he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?" Potter sneered disdainfully. "Like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it – and Bode?"

Something in Potter's eyes made me hesitate to answer and Lucius took the opportunity to regain control of the situation. Even as I was trying to figure out what we had all overlooked in regards to Potter's plan, the children shouted out spells, shattering prophecies all around, and scattered at a command from their leader.

No, Potter wasn't stupid. But we certainly were.


	20. Chapter 20

After this chapter, I have one more to finish up the Department of Mysteries Chapter and then I'll get back to original stuff. Hopefully, y'all will still enjoy readin gmy original work, haha. Enjoy. And constructive feedback is, as always, welcome. Italics J.K. Rowling.

Department of Mysteries Chapter PART C (Chapter 20)

Thinking as quickly as I could in the chaos that seemed to be reigning as Lucius scrambled to find the Potter boy, I grabbed the three death eaters closest to me and moved to cut them off back the way they had come in. Unfortunately, having not been a part of their group upon entering, I had to guess as to the way they would go to escape and lost time taking wrong paths and searching incorrect rooms.

Unfortunately, I had not moved anywhere near quickly enough, and as we burst through one of the doors to the exit, we found ourselves face to face with Potter and his gang of brats.

"_There they are_!" I shouted, as they ducked back into the room they had just come out of.

Moving quickly, we surrounded the room and entered without any cohesive plan. As the other Death Eaters moved after any child they set eyes upon, I shouted, "_Get Potter_!" It was a sad attempt to get everyone back on track.

But the boy was slippery as a snake and managed to slip away. I gathered everyone in the room and met Lucius with all of the others that he had brought up. We found ourselves in the strange room with a stone archway from which emanated a feeling of unease that permeated the entire room. I heard a commotion and, as everyone else did, looked toward the top of the stairs to see that Potter was falling down the stairs. If my nerves had not been strung so tightly, the scenario would have been almost comical. The way the boy practically fell down the stairs and thenbacked away from us and up onto the platform that housed the damned archway.

"_Potter, your race is run_," Lucius said slowly, carefully. "_Now hand me the prophecy like a good boy..._"

Something in Potter's eyes had my nerves drawing tight yet again. What was the crazy child going to do now?

"_Let – let the others go, and I'll give it to you!_" He said, desperation coloring the edges of his voice.

Lucius was trying to reason with the boy whena voice called from the stairs.

"_He's dot alone!...He's still god be!_"

My brow furrowed slightly. It was difficult to understand what that brat had been saying.

"_Neville – no – go back to Ron --_"

"_Stubefy!_" The boy shouted. He tried again and again, with no success.

Lucius turned his attention to the boy, and lifted a brow.

"_It's Longbottom, isn't it_?" He asked, flashing me a quick look. I felt a sudden and overwhelming disgust with him and myself. "_Well, your grandmother is used to losing family members to our cause..._" another glance to me, "_your death will not come as a great shock..._"

I knew what was expected of me. I'd become so numb to this aspect of being a Death Eater. And yet...some sick and twisted part of me was terribly excited by the thought of using the Cruciatus curse again. It had been such a very long time...too long to be away from an old friend like that...

"_Longbottom_?" I repeated, smiling slightly, unable to hide my self-loathing and knowing that it gave me a truly hideous and frightening appearance. _"Why, I have had the pleasure of meeting your parents, boy..._" I said.

"_I DOE YOU HAB_!" He roared, struggling to get free.

I waved away someone's order to stun the boy. I knew what he wanted and deserved, and I was more than willing to let him try. A boy like that posed no threat to me. In fact, a boy like that would give me the perfect opportunity vent my feelings for both Lucius and the Dark Lord...

"_No, no, no_," I murmured in a soft, velvety tone. "_No let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents...Unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy --_" I flashed a sick grin at Potter.

"_DON'D GIB ID DO DEM_!" The boy shouted. I turned, with a sick grin. This boy was going to give me the perfect opportunity to recharge my system and get rid of these sick feelings of hurt and uselessness.

"_DON'D GIB ID DO DEM, HARRY_!"

"_Crucio!_" I screamed.

A rush of Euphoria swept through my body. It was better than I had remembered. I poured all of the anger, pain, and frustration I felt into that curse.

"_That was just a taster_!" I murmured lovingly to the boy lying at my feet. "_Now Potter_," I called, turning my gaze to him. "_Either give us the prophecy, or watch your little friend die the hard way!_" I shouted, feeling a sick joy at the possibility of using the curicatus again so soon.

Potter had just begun to raise up the Prophecy when his eyes shot to the top of the staircase. I whipped around to face the top of the stairs, only to see that Sirius was rushing into the room.

Potter and his little friend had begun shouting and racing about as others in the room fell into combat.

Sirius met my gaze arrogantly, lookingnot unlike whatI knew I looked like.

A truly evil grin twisted my features. He threw back a cocky smile belying his egotism and arrogance. I lifted a brow and waited, unengaged in battle as Sirius battled with Dolohov and some of the others, easily dispatching them while calling encouragement to Potter. I rested my weight on my left hip as he moved slowly and sinuously toward me.

For a moment we stood facing each other. I thought briefly ofthe friendly relationship that wecould have had.

Of what we never had.

What we never could have.

"Hello, Sirius," I sneered, tingles of anticipation racing up my spine.

"Bellatrix," he shot back.

Everyone else was involved in combat and took little notice of us.

"Impedimentia!" Sirius shouted.

With a laugh, I deflected his spell.

"You never were much use, Sirius," I snarled, a manic desire wiggling into my mind.

"Oh, and you have always been so terribly useful to those who needed you, Bellatrix. What is your job in your order anyway? Whore?" he shot back.

That touched a nerve far too deep. My vision hazed over in red. My grip tightened dangerously on my wand. I had never _truly_ wanted anyone dead in my entire life. Until now.

"Crucio!" I screamed, sloppily flinging the spell in my rage. He laughed as he easily dodged it, the jet of red light shooting harmlessly into the wall.

"_Come on, you can do better than that_!" He shouted, arrogance etched into every line of his face.

His biggest mistake was thinking that I wouldn't be willing to flat-out murder him because he was my cousin. If asked, he probably would have denied that he felt that way. But he did. I knew him better than he could ever have known. We were far more similar than either of us would ever have cared to admit.

"Avada Kedavra!" I screamed into the echoing silence of the room.

The spell hit him dead-on in the center of his chest.

I felt a deep pain explode in my stomach as Sirius' eyes widened in disbelief and he lifted his gaze to my face. A scream tore out of my throat. Tears burned the back of my eyes.

What had I done?

I did not notice the chaos that the Potter boy was causing, and fled from the room and out of the Department of Mysteries.

I had murdered my own cousin.

I moved toward the telephone lift to exit the ministry when Potter burst out of the lifts. I randomly chose and flung a spell at the boy.

He ducked out of the way, and it occurred to me in that instant that I could use Potter to relieve some of this sick pressure on my heart.

"_Come out, come out, little Harry_!" I shrieked. "_What did you come after me for then?_" I demanded, on the verge of tears. "_I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin_!"

"_I am!_" He screamed. The harsh echoes pounded my ears. I looked around carefully.

"_Aaaaaah...did you love him, little baby Potter_?"

Potter erupted from behind the fountain, and screamed a single curse "_Crucio!_"

I screamed at the one blinding flash of pain, but shook my head clear to aim a counter spell. My heart wasn't in my curse. I was almost...disappointed that he hadn't been able to sustain the spell. As far as I was concerned, I deserved the torture of the cruciatus curse.

"_Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy_?" I shouted. "_You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain – to enjoy it – righteous anger won't hurt me for long – I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson–_"

He was barely visible, but I tried for it anyway. "_Crucio!_"

He ducked out of the way.

Frustration was dulling my very limited and weak sense of morality.

"_Potter, you cannot win against me!_" I screamed in fury, my fist clenching on my wand. Why wouldn't the boy give me the opportunity I needed? He was only a boy, hardly more than a baby!

"_I was and am the Dark Lord's most loyal servant, I learned the Dark Arts from him, and I know spells of such power that you, pathetic little boy, can never hope to compete– _"

"_Stupefy!_" he screamed, and instinctively I blocked the spell.

"_Potter, I am going to give you one chance!_" I called, trying to reign in my temper and frustration. "_Give me the prophecy – roll it out toward me no – and I may spare your life!_"

"_Well, you're going to have to kill me, because it's gone_!" Potter shouted. "_And he knows! Your dear old mate Voldemort knows it's gone! He's not going to be happy with you, is he?_"

My mind went completely blank.

The prophecy was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

Department of Mysteries Chapter PART D (Chapter 21)

"_What? What do you mean?_" I demanded in terror.

"_The prophecy smashed when I was trying to get Neville up the steps! What do you think Voldemort'll say about that, then_?"

All reason fled from my mind. I had been obeying him. I had come to retrieve the prophecy. I had done everything in my power to obtain what he desired. Would he punish me for this? Punish me when I had not been in charge of this mission?

"_LIAR!_" I screamed, grasping at the only thing I could. I refused to believe what Potter was telling me. If I didn't believe it, it wasn't true. "_YOU'VE GOT IT POTTER, AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME – Accio Prophecy! ACCIO PROPHECY_!"

My efforts proved futile. There was nothing for me to summon. Potter was indeed telling me the truth. I could barely breath.

"_Nothing there!_" Potter cackled. "_Nothing to summon! It smashed and nobody heard what it said, tell your boss that– _"

"_NO!_" I shouted in denial. "_It isn't true, you're lying – MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED – DO NOT PUNISH ME– _"

Terror was evident in my voice and I knew that if he bothered to look at me he would have seen the blind terror in my eyes. Potter seemed to be in some kind of pain, but he continued to taunt me.

"_Don't waste your breath! He can't hear you from here!_" Potter shrieked.

"_Can't I, Potter?_" Voldemort asked, from the middle of the hall. A terror to match mine shone brightly in the boy's eyes. "_So you smashed my prophecy? No Bella, he is not lying...I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind...Months of preparation, months of effort...and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again..._"

Tears began to fall freely from my eyes and I sank to the floor at Voldemort's feet.

"_Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black!_" I choked out between sobs.

Then I remembered suddenly. Dumbledore. He was downstairs at this very moment. I knew that I should have remained silent, but my master needed to be warned. If I didn't try to warn him, my punishment would be even worse. "_Master, you should know– _"My voice was desperate and I knew that I was begging.

"_Be quiet, Bella_," Voldemort snapped, looking down at me with a dangerous and frightening look in his eyes. _"I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your sniveling apologies?_"

"_But Master – He is here – he is below– _"

He ignored me.

I tried to think of something, anything to do to help. But it was too late. Dumbledore had arrived, and in only seconds I found myself trapped on the floor beneath a heavy gold statue of a witch.

Just perfect, I thought sourly. I watched the battle rage on around me as I struggled not to be overcome with the multitude of emotions that rushed through me. I watched as Voldemort took possession of Potter and taunted Dumbledore.

Then, my master took hold of my arm and we were gone from the ministry.

I knew that none of the others had escaped the Ministry of Magic. Voldemort had taken only me with him when he left. I stood still in shock while I tried to work my way through what had just happened. Voldemort paced the room before sinking slowly into a large armchair. He rested his face in his hands, looking tired and angry.

I looked over to where

"Bella, how could you all have failed so miserably?" He asked quietly.

I pressed the heels of my hands to my eyes.

"Sweet Merlin, I wish I knew,"I whispered, sinking to the floor only inches from where my master sat.

"So many were again lost to Azkaban this night,"he muttered, lifting hi face and staring up at the ceiling. "How can we hope to succeed with so many setbacks?"

The question was rhetoric, and I chose to remain silent.

The silence lasted for some time, until finally, I couldn't contain myself any longer.

"How could you trust such an important mission to Lucius?" I shouted, surging to my feet. Voldemort stared at me, obviously shocked that I would speak to him in such a tone. "How could you be so stupid as to believe that Lucius would properly execute the mission? Didn't he lose, no not lose, completely destroy one of your horcruxes?" I shrieked, stomping my foot in anger. "Why will you never trust me with anything? Oh, I'm good enough to be your plaything, but when it comes to actually showing that you have any confidence in me, actually trusting me with anything worthwhile, you can't do it!" My voice rang through the sparsely decorated chamber, followed by my ragged breathing.

Voldemort stared at me in shocked silence. He rose to his feet and paced first away from me, then back to stand only inches away from where I stood.

"Bella, it is not that I don't trust you," he said quietly, frowning slightly.

"Do not lie to me," I snapped, my eyes blazing.

His gaze snapped up to mine.

"You would do well to watch your tone, Bellatrix," he snarled.

"Do not lie to me," I repeated just as forcefully.

"I do not allow you to lead missions because I know that none of the others would follow you," he said quietly. "They will not take orders from a woman. You know them all. You know I speak the truth. It has nothing to do with your perceived lack of trust and everything to do with loyalty and stability. Why do you think I included you in every planning and detail session? Because I suspected that Lucius would listen to you. Perhaps he would have, had I not acted so rashly in punishing him."

I sighed heavily and shoved my hair over my shoulders.

"Master, I am so very tired," I whispered, turning to look at him.

His arms came around my shoulders.

"Yes, my Bella, I know."

He pressed his lips to mine and held my face in his hands for a moment.

"Go to your sister's home. I shall summon you in the morning."

I nodded, and apparated away.

When I walked into Malfor Manor, Narcissa was waiting for me.

"Where is Lucius?"

* * *

_Dancer --_ Haha, color me stupid! I was far too involved in dramatic timing to pay attention to reality. My bad. You are completely right, of course,Bellatrix should have battled with Tonks also. Oops!

_Electra --_ Ok. You make a valid point. J.K. Rowling does indeed say that the first jet of light/spell (which Sirius dodges) is red. However, she NEVER specifies the color of the second spell (the one that hits him). She merely refers to it as "the second jet of light." Therefore, it could have been any spell one would like to believe. One could infer that the second spell was the same as the first, OR one could infer that heromission ofa discriptor for the second spell was intentional and therefore that the two spells are supposed to be different ones.It's a sticky situation, I'llbe the first to admit that I don't know what the spells are supposed to have been. I, personally, like to think that she used two different spells. I could, of course, easily be wrong. :)


End file.
